Of Petals and Weapons
by emiya-excalibur
Summary: Semblance. The unique ability that comes from a person's Aura. For every person there is a different one. Since it is a reflection of the soul it can say a lot about a person and their character. So what do you says when a Semblance causes a young girl to dream of nothing but petals and weapons?
1. Prologue: The Dream

_Of Petals and Weapons_

* * *

Prologue: The Dream

For the second week in a row a ten year old Ruby Rose found herself very confused. That was not to say she did not normal get confused, but she reasoned that the particular situation she was in called for confusion. She sat up from her position on the ground to observer her surroundings. "I don't get it all!" she pouted cutely. The location was one she had grown intimately familiar in the past five year. Said location was the clearing near her mom, Summer Rose's grave.

It was not unusual to find the ten year old passing thought the location multiple time a week to visit her mother. What was _unusual_ for Ruby was to dream about said location for the past two weeks in a row. She missed her mom dearly but for the most part she had gotten over her death. "Or at least that's what I keep telling myself" Ruby thought sadly as she looked around the clearing.

It was the same one she had pasted thought countless times in the past five year, but a few things stood out to her. The clearing was the same size, but every now and then the field seemed to become endless. The same could be said for the surrounding forest. But the biggest change was in the sky. In place of the shattered moon was a massive red rose. Similar to the moon it replaced about half of it was whole. The other half covered the whole sky, like stars, in rose petals of all colors. It gave the area a look of an eternally setting sun. However no matter what changed, the path to the grave remained unchanged.

As she walk around the clearing with snow crunching under her feet, something caught her attention. "That's new" Though out the field were scattered numerous weapons. The first week she came to the dreamscape it was an exactly match of its real world counterpart, apart from the sky. Then for the past six day there had been shadowy shapes throughout the clearing. Now it was filled with weapons. Not random weapons though, but the exact opposite.

As her gaze wandered the many tools around her, each brought the memory of when she first saw it. "Ok I know I am a weapons nut, but this is a little even much even for me!" Ruby said out load to herself. "And that's not even the weirdest part!" Just looking at a weapon granted her near complete insight into the weapon. Its weight, materials it was made of, the creation process, its history you name and ninety percent of the time she could give you a detailed answer.

A few moments past then Ruby realized something. Since this was a dream Ruby could do anything. Closing her eye thought of a weapon. A second later her wrists felt weight on them.

On her wrists were a perfect copy of her sister, Yang's weapons the Ember Celica. No, perfect was not the word to use. The gauntlets on her hands were black with red highlight.

"Might as well try them" she thought. Yang, who at first comes off as carefree, was very protective of three things; Ruby, her hair and, Ember Celica.

So even though Yang loved and trusted Ruby with all her heart she was never allowed to touch the shotgun gauntlets or hair. Especially the hair. Closing her eyes to think of a foe to fight. Then she heard low growl. Opening she saw a Beowolf. Normally a Beowolf would have an average person run in fear. But Ruby Rose is not an average person, in a few short year she would start training to be a huntress, a hero, like her whole family before her. "Might as well get a head start"

Activating Ember Celica Ruby froze as something surged thought her body. In that moment Ruby felt every punch, every jab and block Yang has ever done. A smirk found its way to Ruby lips as she destroy the Beowolf with a few blows. A half dozen more dream Beowolves met the same fate.

"Ok then let me try a different weapon I know… O I know I'll use dad's great sword!" a very excited Ruby exclaimed. Using the same method as before, Ruby saw Ember Celica scatter in to red rose petals, replaced by a massive sword that was twice her size. Her dad, Taiyang, was as simple fighter preferring to overwhelm his foes with shear power. As such the sword had no other forms or functions. The coloration was the same black with red highlights. "Just like my hair" Preparing herself Ruby felt the same surge as before only this time it was much larger and powerful. It was understandable, Yang had only been training six months, and where as her dad had over fifteen years of training.

More Grimm fell to her, she began laughing. It was a laugh of simple joy. She began to add other type of Grimm to the mix

"Now I'll go for Uncle Qrow's scythe! … sword … gun … thing." Her excitement dropping slightly at each function of her uncle's weapons. One day she would have to ask him what to call it exactly. Just as before her dad's sword scatter into petals. It was then she noted the skill she received went away when the weapon did. Shrugging her shoulders she summon her uncle weird whatever he called it.

The third verse was the same as the first two with many types of Grimm. Ok there was one more weapon she knew, letting her uncle's fade. However just as Ruby was about to close her eyes she look to the grave. What was there surprised her. Flouting in front of the stone were the weapons she has just been using. "So that's why I couldn't see them in the clearing." She quickly jogged over there only to gasp. Laying neatly on the tomb stone where her mother's weapons Scattered Roses.

Scattered Roses, in Ruby's option were the very definition of the words beauty and weapon. The twin curved swords' blades color was that of a pinkish rose. The cross guards a deep leaf green matching its shape. The hilts matched the guard as a stem. The hilts each had a button the unleashed Scattered Rose true power. Once press the blades detached from the hilt and were connect with Dust infused chains. When Aura was used on the chains, they move to the wielder's will exactly. Which mixed perfectly with her mother's trump card. Her Semblance.

Her mother's Semblance was super speed. When activated she appeared to vanish in a cloud of white rose petals. When combined Summer Rose was an angle of death on the battlefield. She was a huntress without peer. She was a hero to many people. But to Ruby Summer was something even greater, a mom.

Ruby stopped that train of thought, to focus on what she has been doing. Instead of making the weapons she simple grabbed the Roses and made more Grimm then every before.

It was then Ruby discovered something about her new dream powers. While she gain the skill of the owner of the weapon she did not get anything thing else including Semblance. "Seem I can never be as good as mom" she sighed.

Semblance, just the thought jabbed her heart. Even though her Aura had been unlocked for two year now she did not even have the tiniest idea of what her Semblance was. Most people show signs a few months after unlocking their Aura. "But not me, it's not like I can pick what it will be" Thought Ruby as she laid Scattered Roses on her mother tomb. "Although if I could, it would be what I have been doing here." Copy both weapon and skill. A small smile formed at the thought, with that she could final hope to be almost as great as her mother one day. She would could be a hero.

It was then the ten year old hero-to-be woke up. How long she lay in bed after waking was unknown. When she final left her bed she went right to her diary and began to write

 _Dear Diary, Last night I dreamt of petals and weapons…_

* * *

 ** _A/N Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter in Of Petals and Weapons. I have been work on this since mid-January and it is finally in a form I am somewhat proud of. I do not know how long I plan on going with this story but I have a few things in mind. Now for some house keeping. First this story was inspired by the author Shadlith's Reincarnation of an Archer. Sadly it only has 4 chapters but they are good. Second as I said before I started work on this mid-January so for those of you, which I guess is most of you, who have figured what Ruby's Semblance will it WAS NOT taken from the certain thing that happened in V3 E11. Third I do not know how fast this will be updated. I am a college student so there will be time where I just can not find time to work. The next two chapters are in the final draft stages. And here come the part were I ask for reviews and the like. Constructive_** ** _criticism is very much welcome. Also DAMN YOU ADAM I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Running

Chapter 1: Running

 **A/N Wow for my first chapter of fanfiction ever I am presently surprised by the response I got Thank you all. As of posting this chapter the current numbers are 194 views, 17 followers, 8 favorites and 1 review. And for the people who read my one-shot of Pyrrha the numbers on that are 496 views, 8 favorites, 3 followers and, 3 reviews.**

 **On to the review for the last chapter** ** _TheWick_** **: Do not worry this story will only loosely follow cannon. As stated in the A/N of the last chapter I do not have an overall story planed out yet. In addition to that I have a word doc for rules that I have laid out how the Ruby's new Semblance work.**

 **Additional A/N at the bottom**

 **WARNING**

 **TRIGGER ALERT**

 **THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS RATE M FOR CONTAINING: SUICIDAL** **THOUGHTS, ACTIONS AND, DANGEROUSLY** **LOW SELF WORTH**

 **IF YOU ARE EASILY** **DISTURBED** **BY ANY OF THE LISTED TRIGGERS DO NOT READ. I REPEAT DO NOT READ. IF YOU FEEL YOU ARE REACTING TO THIS CHAPTER GET HELP IMMEDIATELY. REMEMBER YOU ARE NOT ALONE.**

 **THE EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BRIEFLY** **SUMMARIZED** **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WILL MARKED AS SUCH.**

Running. That was the only thing on Ruby's mind. She could not take it. The laughing. The mocking. The pointing. The comments behind her back. She could not take it anymore. So she ran.

Her school while not a training school for hunters, she was only 10 after all, it still taught the basics of Aura usage. And just like her non-existent Semblance she could not even do simple tasks. Said task was using Aura to use Dust. Not like hunters did to fight Grimm, but basic things like starting a fire for a fireplace. It had been two weeks since she found the power she had in her dreams. It had quickly turned to Ruby's one true escape. No mocking, laughing no anything. It was her world and in her world she was the best.

She knew running wouldn't change a thing, only encourage more. The teachers could not help, everything took place off school grounds. "I can't even tell my family, they are so protective I am afraid of what they'll do if they find out" the thought repeating in her head as tears stream down her face.

Eventually her legs and lungs burn to such a degree that she simply dropped. She was in the clearing that had filled her dreams as of late. On the ground she simply curled up and cried.

She cried for many things, many time, but one stood above all. Above all else she cried that she would never be able to live up to her mother's legacy.

Eventually she ran out of tears. So emotionally spent was she, when she saw a small pack of Beowolves come out of the trees in response to her sadness, she felt nothing.

No, she did felt something. She heard about it before, people whose lives were so cruel to them that they longed for death. "Guess I am like that too" She rose to her knees as the monster slowly circled her and a small, content smile found her its way to her teared stained face.

The world slowed and she closed her eyes. No one would miss her. And she wouldn't blame them, not at all. Who would miss such a failure of a person? Her family would, but they would get over it. After all what's one more death when they already lost two who were so much better than her. Her friends? No, the people she called friends weren't friends at all. Friends stood up for each other. Her's looked the other way. Who would be friends with such a person? No, she wasn't a person. People had Auras, souls that put them above the Grimm. She couldn't even use the most basic thing that made her a person. She was just a shell. People mourn other people, not shells.

Then she was flying till she slammed into a tree, cracking the bark, pain shooting through her. She felt a warm liquid on her skin. The Beowolves wanted to play with their food it seemed. Ruby, before fading to darkness, opened her eyes and saw something. No _someone,_ she couldn't make out detail as her vision blurred. They had their back to her has they killed the monsters. However she did see two thing. A long cloak and two twin, curved short swords. "…Mom?" Then all she knew was nothingness.

 **A/N Well that got dark very fast. For future reference is the way I gave the warning good? I do not know if I will make any more chapters that require warnings. I just want to make sure I am doing it right. Also I had a VERY easy time writing this chapter for some reason. I kept thinking of way to make even darker… I swear this does reflect on the story as a whole. I needed a way to introduce a new character. The character is from another series but with only be in three chapters at max. As for what series well that is for me to know and you to find out HAHAHAHAHA… in about 2 chapters. So until next time please review, favorite and all the other stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 2 Recovery

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. That is the first thing Ruby heard when her senses returned to her. Eyes still closed, she tries to make out where she was. First thing she could tell that she was in a bed. It was not her bed though, this one was firmer then hers. Second the air, it was stale, chemical like. Then by touch she was covered in sheets that felt very crisp. Finally her eye slowly opened. Slowly the room came into focus "I am in the hospital? Why?" thought the tiny huntress-to-be out load.

"RUBY!" two masses of blonde hair filled her vision "Oh my god your awake" screamed a crazed 12 year Yang Xiao-Long and her father as they basically swallowed her in a massive Xiao-Long style double bear hug.

"Calm down you two, the girl just woke up. Don't go knocking her out again" chided a voice that might as well have belonged to her second father. The two blonde brutes slow released her, rubbing the back of their heads, faces red.

Walking over the man sat on the side on her bed and with a smile that only he could make asked "Hey there small fry, how you doing?", while rubbing her hair.

"Uncle Qrow, Dad, Yang?" asked Ruby as she slowed looked at each one of their faces "I…I guess I feel fine, a little sore here and there but other than that I feel fine. But why…why am I in the hospital?"

"You… you don't remember?" ask a hesitant Yang with her hands folded together under her chin with a pained look as she sat on the other side of the bed.

Blinking, Ruby thought out loud "Remember…remember what?" Tilting her head "The last thing I remember is leaving school and…"

Then like an Ursa it hit her, everything coming back at once. The running, the crying, the Beowolves, her feeling of content in the face of death, the pain and, finally the person who…saved…her…

"MOM!" shouted Ruby bolting up right, then suddenly feeling a massive wave of pain shoot though out her body. She cried out in pain and began hyperventilating with the EKG machine going crazy.

"Ruby!" three voices called out as their owners moved in close to try and clam her down.

The doctor said this might happen when she recalled the memories that cause her to end up here, but they didn't think it would be this bad. When the mysterious man brought her to the house, they all feared the worst and started asking question after question. He told them to shut the hell up and call an ambulance because his scroll was out of power. They finally got to the hospital and got Ruby in an operating room. Then Ruby's savior final answered their questions. All he could tell them was that he heard a young girl crying in the forest and went to see what was happening, only to see said girl go flying into a tree. Seeing the Beowolves he charged in and after kill all of them ran to check on Ruby. After stabilizing her the best he could he ran, carrying her, to the nearest house, which just so happened to be theirs.

A few tense minutes later Ruby's breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

She fell back to the bed taking slow deep breaths.

"All better now kiddo?" her father asked in warm fatherly tone.

After taking a few more deep breaths, she shakily nodded her head.

"Sweetheart" he continued "I want you to be honest with us, and we promise not to be mad at you, why where you cry in the clearing?"

Dozens of responses came to her at once, but nothing but the true would work. Her dad and uncle could always tell when Yang or her lied. So after taking a few more deep breaths she told them everything.

How she had been mocked repeated, how she was scared of what they would if she told them, how she ran, how she curled up and cried, how she was content with dying, her thoughts of herself, she even told them about her weird dreams, and finally her final moment before passing out. With each statement her voice wavered between staying strong and breaking down. Towards the end tears were freely flowing down her face.

Looking up she saw many, many different emotions of the faces of her family

She continued talking with her voice so thick with emotion that it was hard for her to talk.

"I….I… know that… that is wasn't mom, I know she's gone, but even thought I just saw their back for a few seconds. The way they jumped in and killed those Beowolves so effortlessly just reminded me of mom and… and I…I am so sorry!" Ruby cried out at the end with tears streaming down her face and hiding her face in her hands.

As soon she was done talking her family wrapped her in large comforting hug, all whispering gentle things to her.

Yang was the first to speak "Rubes I… I don't know what to say. But there is one thing I know is true, you are my one and only, best in the whole wide world sister ever and it would destroy me if you died" Ruby went to speak but Yang stopped her "Don't you even think about saying you are worthless. I am carefree a lot but I think I speak for dad and Uncle Qrow when I say I truly don't know what I would do if we lost you. So… So please if ANYTHING, ANYTHING ever bothers you again come to one of us. The four of us is all that is left, so we have to look out one another ok. We all love you so, so much.

Taiyang and Qrow look at one another after Yang impassioned speech and smiled.

"Your sister is right" Qrow spoke "And don't you worry about the whole Aura and Semblance thing, why it took me 3 and a half years to finally find my Semblance and it took you old man even long" he finished with a laugh

Palming his face Taiyang spoke "One month longer is not that much longer you dusty old Qrow"

"Dusty old… now you listen here mister 'charges into an Ursa's cave in just his underwear' just to try and impress Raven and Summer"

"What do you mean try? I got two beautiful daughters out of it so I said it worked" he bragged wrapping said daughters under his arms, then he giving a wolf's grin he adding "And for the record it was a deathstalker nest"

Laughter filled the air. Look towards the source, they saw Ruby and Yang laughing like crazy.

Taiyang started laughing too. Qrow merely glared at him for a moment before to burst into gut busting laughter himself.

As the laughter died down Ruby spoke up with the biggest smile she could muster "Thank you guys so, so much. I love you all with all my heart, I… I don't know why I thought you would be ok with…with me dying. I… I promise to never give up like that again as long as you guys are there for me, but in return, let me help you to. She finished smiling passionately.

They look at her stunned

"You really are your mother's daughter you know that sweetie, just keep being you and you never have to worry about living up to her. What you just said is exactly what she would say. She would only let people help her if they let her do the same in return." Taiyang stated after taking a pause to take in his youngest daughter's words.

"Thanks daddy" responded Ruby hugging him before giggling.

"Oh and what so funny little lady" he asked teasingly.

"It is about the deathstalker nest."

"So you want you hear the story? Well it all happened a long time ago during our second year at…"

"No not that dad. Mom told me about it once. She said after you charged in you came running out less than five minutes later screaming at the top of your lungs while being chased by over a dozen deathstalkers." Ruby said deadpanned , before laughing at her father's paling face.

Qrow choose this moment to chime in while also laughing. "Well it's like you said Tai. She definitely Summer's daughter alright"

* * *

 **A/N I have to once again thank all of you for the support you have given this fic. As of uploading this chapter the numbers are as follows: 759 views, 17 favorites, 33 followers, and 3 reviews. When I first started this story I did not know what to expect in terms of response but I can safely say the response I got is mind blowing. I do, however, wish more people gave reviews. I want to get any idea of what you guys and gals think of the story and how I could improve, so all I ask is that you take a small amount of time to give me your thoughts/feedback. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. On to the story itself. I feel all the characters were well in character. Please note this chapter was written before V3 E12 so my depiction of Taiyang may be different then in cannon. The interacts are what I feel the Rose/Xiao long/Bradwen family would act like if one of them got hurt. As I said before I do not intend for this story to be dark. I aim to get well with in the T rating.**

 **That is all for this author's note so stay tuned for the next chapter in _Of Petals and Weapons_. As usual please favorite, follow, review and all that goodstuff. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: An Offer

Chapter 3 An Offer

 **A/N 1567. That is how many view we are up to now. That is over double what this story had last time. Thank you very, very much is all I can say to everyone of you. I know you probably** **read things like this a lot, but seeing the numbers is what gets me to make a new chapter. So once again thank you.**

* * *

After the family bonding was done, Ruby was told the extent of her injuries. She had been out for three days. She had moderate blood loss and several broken bones. The cuts had healed smoothly thanks to her Aura so there would be no scaring. The doctors said everything looked good and with rest she would be back to normal in under a month. Although they wanted Ruby to stay another day to have to a final checkup before leaving. They also wanted her use a wheelchair for at least a week.

As they exited the hospital Ruby thought of the events that lead her there in the first.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes sweetie"

"What happened to the person who saved me? I want to thank them."

Just as her father was about to answer a voice she didn't recognize called out.

"Hey there, nice to see you out of the hospital. You gave me a big scare when I found you in that cleaning"

Ruby look to the voice and saw, who she guess was her savior. He was a young, in his early twenties, with tan skin and steel colored hair. However his eyes stood out the most. They were similar to her eyes but slightly different. Hers were deep silver, like her mom's, his were a cold steel. In his eyes Ruby could see he had been thought many thing but still had a spark of warmth that put her at ease.

"Hello, I am Ruby Rose. Thank you for saving. I…I wasn't do that well that day…." Ruby trailed off rubbing her neck.

The man gave a lighthearted chuckle "I need no thanks, but you are very welcomed, I just did what anyone with the power the help should do"

He saw Ruby look down when he mentioned power to help. He mentally hit himself. Her father talk to him after she woke up. He wanted to know how she was doing. Taiyang gave him a brief summary of what lead up Ruby being in the clearing. When he heard it the thing that stood out the most was the weird dreams Ruby had been having.

To him they were not weird. They were just like the ones he had when he was her age. He told Taiyang as much saying he might be able to help Ruby find her Semblance. Key word _might_. The man was understandably hesitant at first, but after giving him demonstration he was more then will to get help for his daughter.

He decided he come forward "I know this seem sudden, but if you want I might be able to help you find and train your Semblance. Your dad told me about the problem you been have and it reminds me of myself when I was your age. I had a similar problem."

Ruby sat there with her eyes wide. Help? With finding her Semblance!?

"Wha... What do you mean?" Ruby could barely breathe, let alone talk.

"It has to do with the dreams your father said you been have. I believe you have the power to shape your Aura into any weapon you have seen and fight with a high percentage of the original owner's skill." The man informed her

"…" Ruby mind was going a mile a minute. Any weapon. Near perfect replication of skill. If what he said was true she could do what she did in her dreamscape. A smile formed on her face, blinking her eyes to fight the tears that threaten to fall. She could finally start training to be like her mom, a hero.

"So what do you say? When you're all better we can start training. We can do behind your house so you're near your family in case something goes wrong. Although I highly doubt something bad will happen"

"Yes, please help me. But can I ask you something first"

The man gave her a small smile "Sure, go head"

"Can you please tell me your name?"

The man was silent for a moment and Ruby feared she may have gone a little too far. She was about to apologize when he spoke up.

"You can call me… Emiya"

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for a shorter chapter, I really couldn't think of a way to expand without starting the training.** **There will be a time skip next chapter. Ruby will be starting Beacon next time. I will cover the training at a later time when Ruby explains her Semblance to her team. She will still her Sweetheart. Ruby wouldn't be Ruby without her or him. Has Ruby ever called Crescent Rose a specific** **gender? Anyway do the stuff you wonder ladies and gentlemen do best and leave a favorite, follow and review. Until next.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Twist of Fate

Chapter 4: A Twist of Fate

* * *

A now fifteen year old Ruby Rose walked confidently off the Bulkhead with Yang as the two sisters took their first steps on to Beacon's campus.

"Wow it looks even better in person" Remarked Yang "Don't you think so too sis..." Yang trailed off as she looked at her sister.

Ruby, who had somehow turned into a chibi version of herself, was nerding out over all the weapons "A COLLASIBLE STAFF! A FLAME SWORD! DUAL PISTOAL KATANAS! A BUZZSAW ASSULT RIFL! A DUST LASER SWORD! A FULLAUTO SHOTGUN MACE! And and and…" Ruby continued to cutely spaz out over the weapons of her fellow students. Till Yang taped her on the shoulder.

"Rubes calm down" This caused Ruby to jump and return to her normal form.

"Oh sorry Yang." Ruby's face had decided to compete with her cloak for the darkest red on her body. "You know how I get when I see new weapons. It is like…"

"Meeting new people. Yes Ruby, we have been over this how many times?" Yang swag her arm for emphases.

Ruby began rubbing the back of her head

"Three…?"

"Five"

"Oh"

"It's ok, just breathe and try to make some friends of on your own. Ok? Now if you will excuse me ISeeSomeOfMyFriendsOkLoveYouBye!"

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as her arm flew out in frustration.

So lost in frustration was she that she did not see a group of four people right in front of her.

"Why hello. What's a cute girl like you doing here?"

* * *

Weiss Schnee was have a very relaxing day. How could she not? She was finally away from her father. She could finally be someone other than "daddy's perfect little heiress." She could finally be herself. As she stepped onto the courtyard she took in the massive building.

"It feels different then home, but I feel a warmth, I guess, that I have not felt since mom…" she shook her head "I think this is going to be a good four years" She eyes then fell on a small girl in a red cloak who looked lost.

"I guess she has an older sibling who she came to see off." A smile, a very small one, graced her lips. While her sister and her might not be on the best of terms, when it came down to it Winter was VERY protective of her. She still remembered one party two years ago where some slimly playboy tried to persuade her to quote "get out of here and have some _real_ fun". They say to this day he cannot do so as much as blink without having flashbacks to what Winter did.

The smile went the way of the dinosaur Grimm when a group of four boy walked up to her and started to harass her.

Her eyes narrowed. While she might not know the girl some part of her urge her to help. She knew for a fact whatever she could do to the four would pale to the young girl's older sibling if they found out. She knew firsthand what happens when you piss of an older sibling by hurting the younger one.

Somewhere Yang and Winter sneezed.

Besides if she was going to start restoring her family's name what better way then now, by showing that a Schnee, does in fact, have a heart.

So she walked over to tell off them off. Then she heard the leader say something the boiled her blood.

"Come on babe why do you just come with me and my boys and we can _show_ you around" he laughed with his friends.

She then quicken her pace.

"Those brutes, how DARE they say that to an innocent little girl" Weiss mind thundered as she drew closer.

The young girl, who was not faze at all, reached behind her and pulled a metal rectangle from a holding case.

She then stepped back and looked behind her. She saw Weiss and said. "Get back"

The way the girl said it compelled Weiss the step and she was glad she because as soon as she did the girl pulled a switch and the metal transformed.

Weiss felt her jaw hit the floor from what she saw and did not care if someone saw because everyone was busy looking at the girl's weapon.

It was taller than the girl herself. It had the same coloration as she did, red and black.

"W…What in the world is that?!" Weiss, the leader, and several spectators ask at the same time

"This" The girl said now hold the _thing_ like a baby. "Is my Sweetheart, Crescent Rose~, and she is a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe or HC-SS for short~" the girl now had a grin like a wolf "And I made her ALL by myself~." She said singsong.

"And for your information, while yes I am lost, it is not because I do not belong here. I am going here to"

"But you look…" the leader began before he was almost literally cut off when the girl spun the scythe and almost beheaded him.

"Yes I am younger then everyone, I am fifteen by the way. I was moved up two years. Now I don't want any trouble so please leave me alone. Ok?" she then proceeded to flourish the scythe in several complex spins and twists with a look of utter calm on her face.

The four decided to, for what may have been the first time in their lives, to use their brains. And with those brains they ran. They ran due to the part of the brain that held the fight or flight response ever that creature had. When a creature sees something threatens its life it makes a decision. To fight or flee. Normally the four would fight what threatened them. But then there was the girl. Despite her small size to the four who ran she might as well have looked like death itself.

Weiss, on the other, was in something that could almost be considered awe.

"Incredible, she has such control of what it is call? Crescent Rose. That the name, and she two year younger then everyone!? I was considering asking Pyrrha Nikos to partner with me but now…" Weiss thought to herself

"Hi" a voice broke her train of thought. Shaking her head briefly she saw that the girl was talking to her.

"Oh hello. I must say the way you handled those brutes was very impressive…" the heiress tailed off realized she did not know the younger girls name. "Sorry but what is your name?"

"Oh sorry. Ruby, Ruby Rose" said the now name Ruby who held out her hand with a smile. Which Weiss returned

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee. Now I hope do not seem forward, Ruby, but I was wondering if you would want to partner with me? I think our combat styles could work well together" Weiss ask hopefully. Not only could she partner with a very skilled student, but so far Ruby had not even reacted to her family name. It was refreshing to have someone not go on a tangent when they learned her family name. Whether it was for money and influence or blaming her for everything her father did.

Ruby's face went slightly red while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"S...Sure if you don't mind. It's just that I am not that good with others, so sorry if I come off as weird or incompetent. Also since I was moved up I will probably need a lot help studying and such"

"It is completely understandable. I have no problem at with helping you. One of my tutors told me that studying with someone can be very beneficial to both parties. Also from what I saw with how you handled you weapon you seem to be skilled with it, you called it Crescent Rose right?"

"Thanks! And yep she is my Sweetheart~"

"And you designed and built it all by yourself?"

"Well I based Rose off my Uncle's scythe, sword, and shotgun. So while the design is complete mine, the base of it comes from my Uncle's."

"… I am sorry… your uncle's what."Weiss asked while in her mind "What kind of uncle does this girl have?!"

"Yea it's kind of confusing to me to and I am probably the only person other than him who knows how to make scythes and I don't even know what to call it…" Ruby trailed off

"Anyway…" looking at her scroll Weiss saw it is all they still had a little over two hours before the assembly and she told Ruby as such.

"…So do you want to spend that time going over how I fight? If we are going to be teammates I think we should do that" Ruby asked.

"That is a solid plan. I think there is a garden over in that direction, we can talk there"

"Ok then, lead the way Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed as she almost literally dragged Weiss by the hand.

"Slow down you dolt! You going to rip my arm out of its socket!" Weiss protested rather loudly as she was pulled along by the red reaper.

* * *

 **A/N I will give you three guesses who the group of four were. Also Weiss and Ruby do not get off on the wrong foot! Some of you might think Weiss is being OOC but I feel if she knew Ruby got in 2 years earlier before the whole Dust thing she would try and get Ruby as a partner. I mean if I found someone who got into combat school two years early I would want to partner with them.**

 **As for Ruby being OOC remember she has had an additional teacher. So yes she will act slightly different. But do not worry she will still be the cookie, strawberry loving girl we all know and love. Also this my story, so there's that.**

 **Quick note however, despite what it seems like, this is not a ride on the S.S. WhiteRose. I will not say who it is yet. I will, however, give three hints.**

 **1\. They are not WBY**

 **2\. It is a less popular ship**

 **3\. It is not one of the villains**

 **And a personal note. The ship in this fic is my second favorite for the whole series.**

 **fungame2: Not necessarily. We know next to nothing about how Velvet fights. In my option her camera weapon thing makes the hard-light constructs with the pictures she takes and her Semblance lets her mimic the skill of its owner. But again that is just my option until Rooster Teeth says differently. Moreover the idea behind Ruby's Semblance in this story is based on the ability of a character from the series Fate/Stay Night call Emiya. Do not worry the power will be explained in the within the next few chapters. Also I started writing story back in January before we saw what Velvet could do.**

 **One final thing. While so far I have had an update once a week it is only because I had the previous chapter at least partially done. With this chapter I have no chapters in the waiting, so updates will have longer wait times. As always thank you for reading, please favorite, follow and, review. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: How do You Fight

Chapter 5: How do You Fight?

* * *

Weiss, having calm down despite her arm almost being ripped off her body, was now sitting on a bench in one of the garden on campus next to Ruby near some rose bushes. She was amazed at the younger girl's speed.

"So tell me Ruby, is your Semblance speed related? Because we got here very fast." She grinded out the part.

"It's not, although I don't blame you for thinking that. Besides just being naturally fast on my feet my boots have wind Dust infused in them. Just add Aura and off I go." Ruby finished with a small laugh.

This caused the heiress to grin. She did not know why though. She just put it to Ruby being a person who is easy to be around. "Really? You don't see many people use wind dust in clothing infusion. You mostly see earth Dust for a defense increase and fire or lightning to coat their weapons in it. I take it that a major part of your combat style?

"Yep! It plays like a huge part. My fighting style, not counting my Semblance, can be broken up into two parts. First is taking out long range targets with the sniper function. For the record the rounds I use are custom made by me." Ruby added proudly.

"What Dust type do you use?"

"First off its _types_ not type. For the propellant I use a fire wind combo at a ratio of 1-2. The fire gives it the initial kick out of the barrel and the wind does a few things. First it does the obvious thing as it help drive the bullet down range. Second it causes the round to spin like a drill."

'How does it do that?" Weiss interrupted "Sorry, while I am familiar with guns in general you will most likely have to explain a few term" She finished sheepishly.

The reaper gave her a small smile "No problem at all." She chirped "Just to let you I am a VERY big weapon's nut so I'll most likely use terms that even most huntresses would know. Anyway, do you know what rifling is?"

"Yes it is the twisted grove cut in the inside of a gun's barrel to be more accurate by causing the bullet to spin…" she palm her face "God I am such a dolt! The wind Dust causes the bullet normal spin to be increased by a large margin!"

"Yep! You got it Weiss~! Let's use this example. A bullet without wind Dust would be like screwing a screw into wood with a normal power screwdriver. With wind Dust it is like using an industrially power screwdriver. So instead of just hitting the target, it drills right through. It makes dealing with thick armored Grimm easier."

Weiss was silent for a moment. Her mind was racing. _Such an increase in power just by adding wind Dust to the propellant. Once we are on our team I will have to ask to show me the formula. Not only could it improve how far I can shot Dust, I might be able to help her get a more exact ratio._

"I must say Ruby that is a rather impressive power boost. Is that all the wind Dust does?"

"Nope! It does one final thing. In fact this is my favorite effect. The wind Dust, plus the lingering fire Dust, effectively removes ninety percent of all atmospheric effects on the bullet. In simple terms the bullet will not be affected by heat or wind on its way to its target. And we haven't even gotten to the bullet itself~!"

"I am almost afraid to ask, but what do you mean?"

"Well the bullet itself is infused with a different Dust combination. It is lightning and gravity Dust in a 1-1 ration. The lightning is just to increase the damage I can get out of single bullet and stunning the target. A plus is if the target is in water and other targets are also in water and well take a guess at what happens. On to the gravity Dust. It negates the effect of gravity on the bullets! So all I have to worry about is my aim versus the movement of the target. It also increase damage slightly. My longest confirmed kill shot is 467 meters, while my average is between 250 and 300. I can pretty much one shot most Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps and, Ursi. Any other Grimm get a crake in their armor. The downside is the ammo is on the heavy side, so I can only care five magazines with at a time. "

 _Now I see why this girl was moved up two year. Great results from a relatively simple method. And this is just her ranged abilities. I shudder to image what happens when she gets up close with that massive scythe of her's._

"If that is the kind of damage you can do from range I am almost scared to ask what you can do in close range."

Ruby looked her in the eyes and Weiss could have sworn for a moment those silver eyes seem to burn with a divine fury that threatened to purge all that was dark from the world. And that scariest part? Weiss fully believed that Ruby could do it.

"Glad you asked. First off when it comes to getting close to targets I have two different methods that I use in tandem with each other most of the time. The first is obviously my wind boots. Second is to point Rose behind me, fully extended, and fire a round. I use the recoil to literally shoot myself forwards. With both methods the power of Crescent Rose goes up dramatically. That speed combined with Rose's mass all but gives me a free kill. From there I focus on dismemberment and decapitation swings. And that about wraps it up. So how about you. What is your fighting style like?"

"Well you will be happy you know that my style happens to cover to area you seem to be lacking in" Weiss started

Ruby, who tilted her head like a fox, asked "What do you mean by that Weiss?"

"You said you a great at long range and close range combat. What I am saying is I am good at medium to close raged combat. As for how I fight, it is all about precise strikes with Myrtenaster, which is a Multi Action Dust Rapier or MADR for short. It holds six types of Dust which I can fire standalone like your bullets. However since it is just raw Dust and not contained in anything, like a bullet, it falls off anywhere between 10 and 30 meters depending on the type. Just for the record earth has the shortest range at 10 meters, while wind and lightning are tied at 30. Also when I stab a target I can shot Dust into it"

'That is so cool Weiss! What else can you do?"

"From there is all about incorporating my Semblance with different Dust types. Before I go on my Semblance is glyphs. Without Dust I can generate ice constructs, however without Dust I am rather limited in what I can form. But with Dust my options open up. For example with wind Dust I can do something similar to you boots except I can also use them in the air. However if used in the air they are limited to helping me descend from high places. There are others, but I think it is almost time for us to get to the assembly"

"Your right lets go" Both get up and start walking "Speaking of my boots do you think, once we are in on our team and stuff, you could take a look at the infusion pattern to see if there is a better pattern?"

"Why yes I was going to ask to take a look at them myself to see your Dustcraft skill."

"Thanks Weiss, I am not that good with combat Dust, besides bullets and the like, but I think I make up for it with how I use what I know to maximum effect."

Weiss just shook her head and smiled. _This is definitely going to be an interesting four years._

* * *

"Ruby! Over here!" Called out Yang

"You know her?"

"Yep, she my sister, her name is Yang. Just warning you she like to make puns... bad ones... a lot"

"…I'll keep that in mind" As Weiss took in the blonde. She then looked at Ruby. _They look nothing alike. Maybe be they are step-sisters or they are just close enough that they consider themselves sisters. Anyway it is none of my business unless they bring it up._

"Hey sis how you doing. Oh who's this little cutie? Aww already find yourself a girlfriend~? So when can I _Yang out_ with you two _?_ "

Weiss, whose face was red as Ruby cloak, was about to retort angrily when she heard the pun. _…wow when Ruby said she makes bad puns she meant really bad ones._ Any further thought were interrupted by an outburst from Ruby that surprised Weiss at how loud the small girl could be.

"God damn Yang! First off she is not my girlfriend. We just meet an hour ago for crying out load! And second just because I show up with someone does not mean I am interested in them like that. Finally and most importantly" she paused for a breath "STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!"

Any more bickering was interrupted by a mic turning on as Ozpin took to the stage

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

Once he finished they were informed they would be staying in the ballroom that night.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on you two lets go." Yang said as she started walking off

'Your sister is certainly…interesting"

"You're telling me. Try living with her. That pun wasn't even that bad on the bad pun scale."

Weiss, who had somehow gone paler then normal, asked "W…what do you mean by that"

With a deep sigh that should not belong to someone her age Ruby answered "On the pun scale _Yang out_ is what my family would consider a four out of ten. Just to let you she has never gone above a six and a half."

Weiss was about to responded but was interrupted by Yang.

"Come on you two I have good spots for us that I fought for!"

"She… doesn't really mean fought for? …Right?" Asked a semi-panicked Weiss

Ruby took a deep breath before answering "With Yang you can _never_ be sure. Let's go Weiss"

* * *

 **A/N: So you know how last chapter I said that the next update would be longer than a week? Well it turns out the writing bug does not work like that. Literally the day after chapter 4 was uploaded I had 75 percent of this chapter done. Weird how that works right? It also helps that I am on brake this week. *cue generic evil laughter with lightning***

 **On to the chapter itself. Not much happens in regard to the plot, which by the way I now have a general outline of now :), but I wanted Weiss and Ruby to connect over each other's fighting style. And yes I deliberately left out Ruby's Semblance. You will finally see it next chapter during the initiation. I know SO original to do the initiation. But I promise the plot will start to split more from cannon. I will be keep several events though that will help my story along. However they will be altered. For example the reactions to our favorite ginger robot will be different. How? Well you will just have to wait.**

 **EAnIL: Your welcome, also if by femmeslash you mean a female/female couple I will neither confirm nor deny until the couple is revealed. However if you mean will this story have lemon scenes that I can answer. No, this story will not feature any sex scenes nor will such scenes be implied. I prefer fluff over smut (sorry Blake) so I will try to write good fluff.**

 **KibaPT: Your tears give strength! Just kidding. WhiteRose however IS my favorite ship so I'll give you that. However this story will have platonic/sisterly WhiteRose.**

 **ultima-owner: Sorry but the S.S. TeamSloth will never sink!... hopeful… please Rooster Teeth do not sink TeamSloth. I just can't take any more heartbreak.**

 **As always thank you for reading please favorite, follow and, review. Till next time.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. Sorry this is not an update, but it could affect the story. So I have been reading some stories,**

 **two in particular and I am deeply considering make a significant change to this story. The two story I have read**

 **are** ** _: RWBY: Shadow Cat_** **by Commander Ghost** **which feature a male Blake and** ** _Strawberries and Lemons_** **by:**

 **Blackace70** **which features a male Ruby. See the trend. I am considering changing this story to a male!Ruby**

 **story. I want your input. I have a poll on my page set that will run until March 29, 2016. Once everything is**

 **said and done the next update will be dependent on what I decide. If I end of make Ruby a guy it will take a**

 **while to go through the story to correct gender and such. If you do not want to do the poll please leave your**

 **option in a review.**

 **As always thank you for reading and until next time.**


	8. Chapter 6: Blossom

Chapter 6 Blossom

* * *

"BIRDY NO!" screamed a falling red blur.

Ruby then quickly deployed her sweetheart and fire down several times, then hooking a tree with the blade.

Landing in three point pose she took a moment to reign in her senses. _Ok from what I saw as I was falling the ruins should be northeast of my current position._ She took a breath to focuse her Aura. And then she was off. Oh how she loved the speed she could get. While the speed was nowhere as fast as a speed Semblance would be, she moved almost as fast as a rolling Boarbatusk. As she sped towards a clearing she saw something white and dug her heels into the ground.

"Hi Weiss!" called out the mini reaper.

"Oh hello Ruby. Looks like we can be partners after all" The heiress responded with a small smile. When she heard that she would be partnered with the first person she made eye contact with, she and Ruby took a nervous glance at each other. Besides Pyrrha Nikos, the only other person she wanted to partner with was Ruby. Not only was she skilled and complimented her own style, she also did something only a handful of people had ever done. She did not care about her family name at all. The previous night she had confronted the younger girl as to why she did not react to the Schnee name. The girl's answer surprised her.

"You are your own person before you are someone else's kid, Weiss. So unless you have had a hand in what you father does then I won't judge."

It was very insightful for a someone who was two years younger than her.

Shaking her head Weiss asked "As we were falling did you happen you see the temple?'

"Yep. It is northwest of our current…"

Any further speak was interrupted by several low growls. With motions that spoke of countless hours of training both girls drew their weapons and took their respected stance.

"Ok five Beowolves, this should be easy" stated the heiress

"Don't worry Weiss, I got them. Its time I showed you my Semblance. Just step back"

The heiress took a step away from Ruby as she waited and what she saw surprised her.

The reaper took a deep breath and spoke a single word "Blossom"

Suddenly the air was filled with the scent of wild roses as five rose the size of Weiss's head formed above Ruby's. The roses then quickly opened and scatter to the wind revealed something that surprised her.

Weapons. That was what came from the roses. Weapons that shared that same coloration of the one who brought them forth. Weapons that had no right to suddenly appear. Upon closer inspection Weiss saw they were generic, mass produced swords. The kind commonly used by thugs and criminals.

Ruby's left hand shot forward and the swords shoot forwards as if being pushed by an invisible wind and impaled the monsters in their stomachs. She then brought her right hand up and snapped. With the snap the red highlights of the weapons glowed brightly briefly before exploding. The explosion tore the Beowolves apart from the inside out, leaving nothing but torn up bodies that quickly dissolved into smoke.

Weiss, with her jaw now the ground, looked at Ruby who merely shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Wh… what the hell was?!" asked an exasperated heiress

"That, princess, was my Semblance."

"Exactly what type of Semblance lets you do stuff like that."

"I would rather waiting until we are on our team to explain it. It not something that I like having to explain multiply time in one day. It is kind of complicated"

"Ok that is reasonable. Although can I at least ask one question?

"Sure"

"How much of your Semblance did you use to kill those Beowolves?"

Ruby seemed to think for a moment as if doing the math in her head.

"I can't give you an exact number but if I went all out, and I mean use one hundred percent of my Aura, what I just did right now would seem like a firecracker."

"Once again you cause me to shudder as I try to imagine what you can truly due."

This cause a giggle to come from her.

"Well Weiss all I can say I prepare yourself."

"Thank you for the warning. Anyway let's get going"

"So want to make it a race? To see who is faster between us?"

"You know what sure. I want to see your Dust boots in action."

"Ok on three. One. Two. Three."

And off they went.

* * *

"So how about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her new partner Blake.

"I am fine with" The girl with the bow was cut off when a red and white rushed into the clearing.

"Hey sis what's up?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yep the one in red"

Blake looked at the girl. She was about the same height as the Schnee girl. Her skin was pale and she had dark hair that slowly turned to red at the tips. Her most notable feature, however, was her eyes. _"Silver eyes? Not even faunus have that kind of color"_

"Like what you see Blakey~?"

"No… Not in that way anyway." Blake took a step back

"It's ok Blake I was just teasing you" Yang said with a easy smile.

But then her voice lowered as she leaned close to Blake "But if you try seducing her… well you seem like a pretty smart girl, use your imagination."

"…Sure" Blake was slightly pale. " _Oh dear god so she is the "full on mama bear" type of big sister."_

It was then the red and white duo walked up the black and yellow one.

"Hey Yang. Look Weiss is my partner! Oh I am so glad I am partners with someone who I am already friends with. I mean can you imagine what might happen. They could be a huge jerk! They could not like cookies! They could not like weapons! They could not like strawberries! They could not like strawberry-cookie shooting weapons! My partner could have been a guy. I mean I wouldn't have a problem with a guy partner, but you would mostly likely scare him so much he probably couldn't even talk to me without worry about making you angry. And that not even taking into account how dad would react. I don't even want to think what he would do. It could have been a total stranger like your partner. Not that your partner would be a bad partner for me. I mean if you're fine with her then I am pretty sure I would be fine with her. "

"Ruby you're rambling again" Yang stopped her sister so they would not be there all day.

"Oh sorry" Once again Ruby's face was red as her namesake.

After sighing deeply Yang turned to Weiss. "It's fine. How are you Weiss? My lil' sis treating you right?

"Yes, Yang. Ruby has so far proven herself a very interesting. And… Why is you partner glaring at me?" Weiss trailer off as Blake stared daggers at her.

"Yea Blake what's up with that? What has she ever done to you?"

"What has she done?! Yang have even seen what her family has done? They have committed so many human right violations! How are you not upset with her" Blake asked

Weiss was about to lose it, but then Ruby put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Weiss look at Ruby and saw her mouth " _Let me handle this_."

"Blake was it? Why are you judging Weiss for what her dad has done does?"

Blake was about to retort when she thought about what the red girl said.

 _"… Oh my God. I am judging her for what she is not who she is. I am acting no better than the humans who judge faunus for being faunus. I thought of trying to punish her a little bit… Oh God I am starting to think like_ **him!** _Calm down Belladonna, just clam down. Just because her father's responsible for the things the company does it does not me she is._

Her train of thought was interrupted when Ruby continued.

"I know what the SDC has done and it's pretty messed up. But Weiss has not had a hand in it. Until she proves otherwise I will not judge her for her family name. But if you still have a problem with my partner then you have on with me." Her silver eyes seemed to glow angrily for a moment.

"I am… I am sorry Weiss. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Weiss sighed "Its… Its alright. That was not nearly as bad as some people get when they confront me about my family name. So let start over. Weiss, Weiss Shnee" She held out her hand.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna"

"YES! We're all friends now!" Exclaimed Ruby as she picked up the three others in a massive hug.

That is before she collapsed from the weight.

As they all got up they laughed briefly.

"So what piece did you get Yang?"

"We got the white knight"

"Oh the other one is still here. Weiss are you ok with the piece?"

"Sure. Now let's get out of here before something goes…"

Several things happened at once.

"wrong…"

An Ursa crashed into the clearing only to fall over with a girl in pink riding it.

"Aww… it's broken"

A boy in green was with her and was panting.

"Nora… never… do… that… again" Said girl was now gone and had picked up the white rook and was singing

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren~!" She then appeared to teleport next to the boy now named Ren.

Then a blond kid literally came flying into the clearing before hitting a tree.

Finally to top it all off Pyrrha Nikos came running into the clearing with a Deathstalker on her tail.

"Great everyone's here. Now we can all die together!" Yang's sarcasm was met with silence.

Ruby was the first to act.

"We need to help her. Weiss can you freeze the Deathstalker to get Pyrrha sometime to breathe?"

"On it"

Weiss rotated to ice Dust and shoot a blast of ice that caught the stinger of the monster.

By now blond and Pyrrha had managed to get over to the group and get a chess piece.

"Hi I am Jaune and this my partner Pyrrha." The now named Jaune told the group.

There was various sounds of introductions.

"So now we just have to deal with that." Yang pointed to the Deathstalker "Can this get any worse!?"

Ask and you shall receive Yang.

A Nevermore showed and started raining it feathers at the group.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FU" Yang was stopped mid-shout when Ruby push put of the way of an incoming feather.

Each person did their own thing to stop the feathers.

Ruby was summoning different spears to fire at the feathers

Weiss was using wind Dust to slow and knock them off course

Blake was swinging Gambol Shroud by a ribbon to hit two feathers

Yang did what she did best.

Jaune and Pyrrha behind their shields lacking any ranged options that could damaged the feathers

Nora shoot several pink grenades

And Ren was just dodging them.

The Deathstalker then broke the ice.

"Ok everyone let move it!" Ruby shouted as she summoned several move weapons to hit some feathers and a few the Deathstalker hitting three of its many legs

"Run and live that's plan I can get behind" Jaune said not even trying to hid the fear in his voice.

* * *

"Nothing's working" exclaimed Blake as the Nevermore just brushed attack after attack.

Ruby thought for a moment and then found an solution.

"I have something that might work, but I need time. Yang and Blake get it to the cliff side. Weiss once it's there freeze as best you then get out of the way" commanded Ruby while taking a stance, with her right hand at her side and left across her chest making a fist. There was no argument. As the other did their tasks Ruby closed her eyes and forced on her Aura. She had used more then she would have liked just blocked the Nevermore's feathers. She had just had the amount she needed to pull off something that if it did not kill her, Yang would."

Her train of thought was almost broken when Weiss called out "Done!" and jumped behind Ruby wondering what her partner had to kill a giant Nevermore. The answer came in the form a lines from what she guess was a poem and massive amount of… rose petals?

 _I am the Rose of my weapon_

 _Weapons are my body, and Aura is my soul_

 _So as I pray, *********************!_

The last part was unable to be heard due to the Nevermore screeching at that exact moment.

Behind Ruby the air exploded with dozens roses that then scatter into petals reveling weapons, all in their melee form. Her eyes, now glowing, snapped open and push her left arm forward. All at once the weapons shot forwards fast hitting the Nevermore and pinning it to the stone wall behind it. "Blossom" Ruby whisper was barely audible. Another explosion of roses and petals happened again but the weapons were in their ranged forms. The weapons sounded off in a deafening roar. The massive bird was dead almost instantly, but the guns fired until nothing remained. Then all the summoned weapons scattered to the wind as petals.

Weiss was in awe of the power before her until she saw Ruby drop to his hands and knees.

"Are you ok Ruby?" the heiress asked with concern kneeling near Ruby putting a hand on her back.

"Ju…Just… fine We…Weiss, jus...nee...catch my breath" panted a drained Ruby. Before coughing up blood.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Weiss

Ruby titled her slowly head to look at Weiss to show her she was fine, only to find horror on the older girl's face.

Ruby, with blood running down the sides of her month, gave a small pained smile. "Told you I had something to get a Nevermore."

"You dolt, now not the time for jokes we need to get you to the infirmary ASAP" Weiss proclaimed in a voice that contained no argument. Helping Ruby up and supporting her weight slightly added "Then you are going to tell what the hell I just …" Her rant was stopped when she saw, what seemed to be, metallic red petals in the air. Looking down Weiss saw that when the wind blew the small puddle of blood it would turned into petals.

She sighed "To hell with it" pinching her nose "Tonight I am somehow going to drink myself to sleep and wake up tomorrow and this will all be a bad dream" More petals floated up "…Hopefully."

* * *

 **A/N: So after about an hour and half of work I gave up on the genderbend idea and kept Ruby a girl. Also the poll was VERY much in favor of normal Ruby. So thank you to all who voted and reviewed.**

 **SkyDD: I will **neither confirm nor deny the first two guess you had but as for your third one.** **Sorry but the S.S. TeamSloth will never sink!****

 **So on to the chapter itself. Wow the part in the clearing did not want to be written. Everything else was pretty easy. In fact the fight with the Nevermore was literally the second thing I ever wrote for this story.**

 **Now on to the biggest thing Ruby's Semblance. Now I can finally talk about it. So what do you guys think about it? Was it what you were expecting or not. I played around with a few different ways the power would work and I finally got what we have here. Now if you are worried about Ruby being OP because she basically two hit killed a Nevermore, remember what happened after she killed it. All will be explained about the Semblance in the next thrilling chapter in _Of Petals and Weapons_. **

**So as usually thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 7: What Just Happened?

Chapter 7: …?

* * *

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin finished, have just assigning the four girl to the same team.

"Oh I am so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she Xiao-Long style bear hugged Ruby.

"Congratulations, Ruby" Weiss said with a small smile. While she was somewhat upset she was not the leader she was happy for her partner. Ruby had more than proven herself not only during the Nevermore fight, but in the clearing as well. She was impressed with how fast her now leader came up with the plans. _"Now I just have to wait for father to call and complain I was not picked as leader. Well it's not like he can do anything about it."_

Blake just smiled and nodded at Ruby.

Right as they were about to walk off Ozpin called out to them.

"Team RWBY a moment."

"Yes Professor?"

"The four of you have demonstrated knowledge in crafting in both mundane and in Dust that is beyond what first year are required to know. As such your dorm will have a private workshop attached to it. This is usually reserved for third and fourth years, however I, Ms. Gooodwitch and the teachers in charge of said crafts agree you should be been this opportunity.

RWBY was silent for a moment while they look at one another before their leader spoke up

"Thank you very much Professor! Well make sure not to let you down."

"I would expect nothing less"

Ozpin then hid his smile behind his mug and nodded and walked away before thinking to himself. _"An interesting year indeed"_

* * *

"Oh can you believe it guys? We have our own personal workshop~!" Ruby was literally skipping down the hall to their room.

"I must say I did not expect this to happen. But it is very much welcomed." Weiss said as she smiled at her leader's excitement.

"Well if anything it will save us time and let us concentrate as opposed to using the public ones with other to distract us." added Blake

"Well I for one can't wait to hit the hay, you guys need anything before I fall asleep? Ask Yang

"Now that you mentioned it yes. Ruby now that we have our team can you explain exactly what your Semblance is?"

"Oh yea thanks for reminding Weiss. Once we are all settled for the night I explain. Ok?"

* * *

Half an hour later the newly formed team RWBY was in their pajamas sitting on the center two beds. Ruby and Weiss were on one bed while Blake and Yang were on the others.

"Ok I know I have already asked this, but just what the hell is your Semblance. Making swords appear and explode? Hitting Nevermore feathers out of the sky? Pinning said Nevermore to a cliff-face with several dozen and then blasting it to nothingness? And to top it off what is with all the rose?!" Asked Weiss.

"Well to start off the rose petals is something my mom's Semblance did, so I guess I get that from her. But as for everything else…" Ruby paused to take a deep breath then launched into an explanation.

"In the simplest terms my Semblance is the near perfect replication of any weapon I have ever seen with the use of up to eighty percent of the original owner's skill.

This seems to shock the monochrome duo.

"What do you mean by replication? Could you make a copy of Myrtenaster?"

"Yep! Just give me a sec" Ruby closed her eyes for before whispering "Blossom"

Once again the air was filled with the scent of roses as a head sized rose came into being in front of Ruby. It scattered to unveil Myrtenaster. It was a mirror image of the real one. However like everything that Ruby blossomed it was black with slightly glowing red highlights.

"Oh my god!" To say Weiss shocked was an understatement. It was one thing to see generic weapons and hear Ruby's explanation. But to see it? Aside from the color it was perfect copy of Myrtenaster.

"That's …rather impressive. Can you give us an example of replication of skill?" asked Blake.

Ruby grabbed the replica and took fencing stance identical to Weiss's. She then preformed several pinpoint thrust attacks on an imaginary foe. She then let go of the rapier and as it was halfway to the floor it scattered.

"So Weiss how was that~?" asked Ruby with a cheeky grin, knowing if Weiss said her form was bad she would be technically be insulting herself.

"… Well… I really don't know what to say Ruby. I am, however, very thankful I partnered with someone who has such a unique skill set" The heiress really didn't know what else to say. Thankfully Blake took up the slack.

"So if you can replicate skill why don't you just use the weapon of a very great huntsman or huntress all the time?"

"Glad you ask Blake~! It is simple really the more skilled the person is with the weapon I am replicating the more Aura I have to use. So with generic weapons I can make and fire them for a while. As compared a skilled person I could only make a few depending in their skill level. So for example Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud cost the same for me."

"What about Yang's weapons" asked Weiss

"Once again glad you asked. The closer, as in emotional closeness, I am to the person the cost is reduced but not by a lot.. Also since people are always improving the "copy" I have updates every time I see the person. And that about covers it. Any questions?"

"Yes what happen at the bridge? You said those few lines and summoned dozens of weapons. Not to mention you threw up blood afterwards!" Weiss ask while Yang just glared at Ruby for the stunt. This cause Ruby too look away for a moment while rubbing her neck.

"Ok here is where it gets a little complex. Normal I can only summon a max of five weapons and none can be repeats. The lines I said are sort of like keys to subconscious locks. I have three levels of locks. Here are the general rules I have found out.

1\. All locks are on. The limit is five non-repeating weapons

2\. Partial unlock. Three locks are unlocked and seven locks remain. I can summons several dozen weapons simultaneously and there can be repeats. I really didn't show this aspect off but the weapons can go after separate targets or act together. And finally, and this is why I threw up blood, it is a massive drain on Aura.

I had already used a fair amount in the clearing to block and destroy the feathers so when I broke the lock it was kind of overwhelming."

"What about your third level? What can you do then?"

"Well Weiss remember when I said if I go all out meaning using one hundred percent of my Aura?" Weiss nodded "Well unlocking all the locks does that."

"So what is it?"

"Well where do you think my Semblance stores all the weapons I see?"

"…"

"…"

Both Weiss and Blake were at a loss as to where such information would be stored.

"Well this is probably the hardest part of my Semblance to understand. Also what I am about to tell you does NOT leave this room. Only my family and mentor know about it. Can I trust you two too keep this in this room?"

"Ruby as your partner I swear I will never say anything unless you give me permission"

"Aww Weiss~ you're not just my partner. You're my friend!" Ruby said with a big grin. She then turned to Blake

"Blake, my sister trusts you, so I am going to trust you too ok?

"… Thank you. I will not misplace it."

As soon as she finished saying that Yang cooed and pulled Blake in a one armed Xiao-Long bear hug.

"Aww that's so sweet Blakey~ I knew I had an awesome partner!"

Blake's face was slightly red from the praise but just grinned and shook her head.

"Ok back to my Semblance. Since it is my Semblance that stores the info it is really my soul itself that hold the information. You see I have what I guess you could call an inner world."

Weiss and Blake just looked at her like she grew a second head

"In that world all the weapons I have ever seen are planted into the ground. When I use all ten lines I can project my inner world outwards and everything into it within a fifty meter radius. Once there several key things happen.

1\. All the weapons are already formed and cost no addition Aura to summon

2\. Any weapon can form any number of times

3\. At my command any and all weapons will fly at any hostile force without fail until they are destroyed or hit the target

4\. Any weapon destroyed is instantly reformed but at cost, albeit a reduced one.

5\. I can use one hundred percent of the skill of any weapon

6\. My physical and mental capacities increase

7\. And finally and here is the reason I need full Aura to use it: It is a near-fatal drain if used at ANYTHING under ninety-five percent Aura level even ninety-four point nine present Aura level is dangerous.

Both Weiss and Blake were the color of paper. Honest you cannot blame them. What do you do when your leader just say not only that they an alternate world inside them that they can project outwards, but if they use said power it could kill them. They just needed a few moment to themselves to collect their thoughts.

"So anything else you guy want to know?" Ruby broke the silence

"A few. First how on Remnant does someone get an inner world that they can project outwards. Second what is it called and how does it work." Ask Weiss who had gotten over her shock and now as very interested in her partner literal inner workings.

"Well all I know is from my teacher and he called himself third-rate so I don't know how accurate this all, but I'll tell you what I know. Ok?"

"Yes please tell us what you can"

"To start off the ability to project the soul outward is a concept call a Reality Marble. A Reality Marble is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality. Generally, it is used to refer to the alien common sense of sapient non-humanoids and that it is how non-humanoids perceive reality and how a Reality Marble itself is their natural ability.

The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. The actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view until the World crushes the unnatural distortion"

…

…

…

…

With a heavy sigh Weiss pitched her nose while muttering under her breath "I swear of all the possible…"

What even she was going to say was interrupted by a giggling Ruby

"Sorry it just that your face is so funny right now!" Ruby proclaimed shamelessly

After grumbling for a few seconds Weiss sighed again.

Blake choose that moment to speak up.

"If you don't mind me asking how you acquire as you called it a "Reality Marble?" You said it is usually found in sapient non-humanoids and I can tell you are human. So how _are_ you able have, much less use, one."

As soon as she asked the question she immediately regretted it. Ruby face became blank and her eyes seemed to stare off into space.

"Ruby I'm sorry if I" she was cut off as Ruby quickly shock her head.

"No problem Blake. You didn't say anything you shouldn't have. I was just trying to think of the best way to say this… I think this goes without saying but all of this still falls under the "does not leave this room category" ok?"

Weiss and Blake nodded.

"Well you know how I said a Reality Marble is how non-humanoids perceive reality?"

Both nodded slowly, each slowly piecing together what she was about to say.

"I don't perceive reality like normal people do."

"So what? Everyone has a different way of looking at things" Stated Blake

"The thing is though MY perception is on fundamental different level. From my point of view I am not a person, but a"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

The white and, black team members jumped as the yellow one screamed at the red one.

"Ruby we talked about this. You! Are! A! Person! I don't give a damn about what Emiya said! Like you said he considered himself third-rate. Your Reality Marble doesn't define who or what you are! You are a human damn it! Just because he said it defines you doesn't mean it's true!"

"Yes it does Yang! It is my damn SOUL giving form for crying out load! I'm pretty sure that defines me because you know it is ME! I don't understand why you and dad get so upset about this. Remember he always used to say "No matter what girls always be yourself" But all that suddenly changes when we found out I had an inner world.

When I discovered found it, it was like something just clicked inside of me. A piece of me that I didn't know what was missing suddenly fell into place. I finally felt whole! Complete! I finally felt like a person. Happy… But you two don't agree with that idea. Do you know what that's like? To have your own father and sister tell you the way you see reality is fundamentally wrong? Why are you guys so against this? I finally found what I am good at and you two just… ugh." Ruby, who up until this point was walking back and forth, swung her arms in frustration before continuing.

"You remember what happen before we meet him! I ran crying into the woods near mom's grave and was bawling my eyes out because I couldn't even use my damn Aura to use fire Dust to light a god damn FIRE! And to add insult to injury every single person at school decided that they all needed to give their own two fucking cents about that fact that I couldn't even do something I should have been able to do TWO year prior! I was CONTENT to let Beowolves KILL me because I just wanted the taunting to stop!

Then when I woke up in the hospital, after all the mushy "oh my god you're alive" crap, you said to me "if ANYTHING ever bothers you again come to one of us". The fact is I AM bothered by the fact that you can't accept _what_ I am!"

"Rubes I do accept you. I accept you as a _person_. I just can't stand when you call yourself a… a…" Yang trailed off not want to give validation to Ruby's self view.

'A what Yang? A what? Go on say it! God knows we had this conversation enough times!" challenged Ruby

"A WEAPON! ... a weapon…" The silence was beyond deafening.

Weiss and Blake were... no. No simple words could not describe what they felt and thought at that exact moment in time. Mt. Glenn itself could exploded right now and they would not have notice it. How could they? When the scene before was for lack of a better word alien. Although given the subject matter of inner worlds, that in order to form a person had to have an alien perceptive on reality, alien was a very appropriate word to use. Both Weiss and Blake could, at least to themselves, admit their family situations were messed up.

For Weiss, she had a father that didn't even see her as a daughter. He only saw her as a way to, in his words, "continue the proud Schnee name". If by proud he meant being scorned by an entire race of people for simple have the name, then yes the Schnee name was something to be _very_ "proud" of.

For Blake, who only had the vaguest memories of her birth family, considered the White Fang to be her. At least, that is, until they turned away from peace and turn into what humans considered them all along.

Even with both those mess up situation they could honestly say they had never been in situation like this.

While Weiss's and Winter's relationship was strained at times they never flat out dissolved into fighting.

As for Blake, while the sisters' current conversation reminded her a lot about her own with Adam, she and him never got as far as Ruby and Yang currently were.

The most shocking thing was they never, in a million years, would think the Rose/Xiao Long siblings could fight like this. From their short interact with the two it was clear they were very close. The idea that they were current fighting was unthinkable.

And to top it all of that wasn't even the biggest elephant in the room. Their leader, their crazy, hyper active leader, saw herself as just a weapon.

The mere idea that a person could see themselves like that was shock. Even the most bigoted humans, who saw all Faunus was mere animals, at least has the smallest shred of dignity to see them as living things.

But Ruby? No a girl who was two year younger than them saw her self not as a girl, not a huntress, or even a person.

Ruby Rose, who by all accounts was one of the kindest people they had ever met, saw herself as little more a tool for killing.

And that is not even taking into account Ruby's backstory! They both had sad pasts but nether Weiss nor Blake had EVER consider suicide. But Ruby? Ruby was perfectly fine with allowing Beowolves to rip here apart. And what was that part about her mother? Her grave?!

WOSH!

They were jolted from their thought when felt a rush of wind. Look around they saw Ruby was gone and Yang was on the verge of tears.

"Yang… where's Ruby?" ask a cautious Blake.

After a few deep breaths Yang spoke

"I fuck up big time didn't I? I mean what kind of sister tell her sister that the very thing that defines her is fundamentally wrong? I mean can you blame me. Who lets their sister view themselves a fucking weapon of all things! I mean Ruby always was a little off but… God damn it!"

Both Weiss and Blake look at Yang wanting to say something but found themselves unable to. In a way Yang needed to vent this. It most likely helped that she had someone that was not family to talk to. From the sound of Mr… wait what is their father's last name? Is it Rose or Xiao-long? The questions kept piling up. Anyway Yang and her father most likely had this conversation about Ruby before.

"Although I suppose any kid would at least be a little off when their mother dies when their five. Even more so if said mom is all said kid's hero. And I just realized that you guys don't know what the hell I am talking about." She let out a sigh that didn't belong to a person Yang's age.

"Yang… you don't have to tell" Weiss was cut off.

"No… No this was going to come up sooner or later so might as well just rip the Band-Aid off all at once."

"Shouldn't one of us go after Ruby?"

"No when this subject comes up its best to leave her alone. And I mean it's not like she can't defend herself. I mean she had an entire fucking WORLD of weapons that she can summon at will. Said weapons making her almost as skilled as the original owners of said weapons." She took a deep breath then began.

"I know this sounds cliché but… It all started when I was born."

* * *

 **A/N: I AM BACK and I am happy to be able to work on this story again after my getting my college work done.**

 **Now that that is off my chest on to the story. Yea… I will be totally honest the way this chapter went was not at ALL how it was when I first started it. It had been a few days since I worked on and figured if I was going to add a power from a completely different series I wanted to add it right with all the bells and whistles. And to those unfamiliar with Reality Marbles they, like Ruby teacher Emiya, come from the Fate Stay/night universe. And yes the people who have Reality Marble are indeed pretty mess up in the head. It's sort of comes with the whole "** Alien perceptive of reality".

 **So I will ask RWBY fans did you understand what was going on with the Reality Marble thing? If you are wondering yes, Ruby is being hypocritical when she was arguing with Yang about "** finally feeling like a _person_ " **and** "I am a _weapon_ " **This is intentional. A requirement to have a Reality Marble to see reality in a VERY different why then normal people do. Part of that involves how they see themselves. So to Ruby being a person is the exact same as being a weapon**

 **To the** **Fate Stay/night** **fans did I do a good job at incorporating the concept of the Reality Marble well? Is Ruby distortion deep enough or should I go deeper. It is like Emiya's just replace "the** sword **that saves" with "the** weapon **that saves."**

 **On to reviews**

 **ultima-owner:** ** _Metallic_** **rose petals. That is one detail I am willing to share and want readers to think about.**

 **FoxyFoxation: Thank you? *backs away slowly then runs* Also as I have said to other reviewers I will neither confirm nor deny anything until the time comes to unveil to the pairing.**

 **Well as usual thank you for reading and do** **not** **forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 8: An Explanation

Chapter 8: An Explanation

* * *

"And one month later she was back on her feet and ready to begin training with Emiya" Yang finished the story of her and Ruby's family situation as well as the "incident", as the family had taken to call it, to Weiss and Blake.

Looking up at both the girls Yang saw they were, for what was probably the tenth time That night, completely unable to say anything.

"Well that's our story. Any questions?"

"Umm you said Ruby sees herself as a… a you know. How exact does she think of herself like _that_." Asked Weiss

Yang let out a dry bitter chuckle while put a hand on her face before answering

"She has almost no sense of self."

"Yang what do you mean by sense of self?" asked Blake "She seems pretty aware of herself and the world albeit from a vastly different point of view"

"You just answered your own question there Blake"

Blake titled her head slightly with puzzled look on her face.

"I am going to hate myself for talking like this but here I go. Whose has ever heard of a weapon that has a sense of self-preservation? No one that's who. Whose ever heard of a… weapon"

Yang's voice broke each time she said what Weiss and Blake now called the W-word.

"that cared if it got damaged? Again no one. The only thing a weapon cares about is doing what it is designed to do.'

Weiss and Blake went ridged at that. Was Ruby some sort of…

"I know what you're thinking and no. Ruby is not some kind of serial killer. When it comes to Ruby the only thing that matters is that she saves people regardless of the risk to herself. If she could save someone by standing in the way of a Deathstalker's stinker she would not even think about it might kill her.

"But why" The white and black duo asked.

"Why not" Yang replied dryly "She IS a… you know. Why should she care? From her point of if she brakes saving someone she is doing what she is meant to do."

"That's… that's so messed up! How could anyone think that's an ok way to live their life?"

"Weiss I think that's the core of the problem. Our way of thinking and Ruby's way are fundamental different. Her way of thinking may be alien to us but, the opposite is also true. Us telling her she should prioritize her safety is like her telling us we should disregard our safety in favor saving someone no matter what." Blake reasoned

"That's…. that's so sad." Weiss started "But it's as you said she doesn't see it like that. She sees her actions as normal. Speaking of which, where did she run off to? I didn't hear any of the door open or close and the window didn't open. So how did she disappear?"

Letting out the same bitter chuckle as before Yang replied "Where do you think?" The sarcasm was almost physically dripping from her voice.

Weiss thought for a moment then her eyes shot open so wide it they threatened to fall out.

"Is she insane?! She said using the Reality Marble was dangerous"

"Technically she is." Yang deadpanned

Both Weiss and Blake look at her incredulous.

"What?! She said it herself. "MY perception is on fundamental different level" if that doesn't classify as insanity then I don't know what does."

"I… I know it's not my place to say but has your family looked in to treatment opinions? I know mental health is a very sensitive and private subject but" She was cut off.

"Weiss, your Ruby's partner and more importantly her friend. You have every right to worry about her. It would be shocking if you didn't care. It's just…" Yang trailed off.

The Blake took the chance to add to something she knew

"Are there no treatment opinions? During an expedition outside the kingdoms with some... friends" Her voice craked at the word _friends_ but the other two didn't seem to notice or if they did they didn't say anything "I found a recipe for a natural remedy that can help people who suffer from mild mental conditions"

"Don't you think we tried? Once for about two week she was on medication and it WORK. But then she stopped when the side effect showed."

"What was the side effect?" Blake asked although she had an idea.

"She couldn't use her Semblance."

"!" Weiss/Blake

"Any weapon she made scattered right after forming it. And that's if she could form it in the first place. Most of the time she would just get a splitting headache from failing to grasp the weapon from her Reality Marble. So as soon as we found out _why_ she was having that problem she stopped taking the medicine. Her body cleared it out of her system within a week, then she was right back at using her Semblance"

They were silent for a few minutes before Weiss spoke up.

"Is the way she was acting yesterday and today fake?"

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Well she sees reality differently so shouldn't her personality be different than normal people."

"No that's her real personality. It's just the whole "has no sense self- preservation and save people no matter what" only come up in battle or other similar situations. So no, the Ruby you have gotten to know the past two days is not fake. It's just that is only a small part of her whole personality. So for the most part she _is_ a hyper active, kind and loving teenager. It's just the times where she isn't is what gets me and dad upset"

"I can see why." Blake said before pondering for a moment "What about your uncle?"

"What about Qrow?"

"Well so far you have said you and father tried and failed to talk her, but what about him. From what you have said Ruby and him are pretty close so maybe he can." Blake and cut off by Yang who seemed to be making a habit of doing that.

"I am going to stop you right there Blake. While it is true they are close his opinion on the matter is… complex"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Out of all of us Qrow is the most pragmatic. He understands why me and dad are upset but, at the same time he says that there is nothing we can do because it is so ingrained within her. That if we change one part of Ruby we'll end up changing all of her.

Honestly I hate that he thinks that. He's supposed to stop her doing crazy stuff that could get her killed damn it!"

"Maybe he doesn't do anything because he knows this is what Ruby wants. You said when she asked him to train her with the scythe, despite him knowing how dangerous a weapon it can be, he said yes without any hesitation. Like you said he know this way of thinking is dangerous for Ruby, but he also know Ruby wants to do this stuff"

"Hugh. Your right Blake it's just that I don't want to admit it."

"Yang how long can Ruby keep up the Reality Marble? There is no point in continuing this conversation right now. Its elven o'clock we need to be ready for class tomorrow. And I want all of us to get a good night's rest"

"I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for her Weiss"

"WHAT! How long can she keep that thing active?! It is a distortion of reality for crying out load! I would think it takes a lot of energy."

"Well you know when she was going over what she can do? Well she left out a few things but the main thing is that she can shift were she exit it."

"What do you mean?"

"When she activates it that point is where it is anchored. She can then exit anywhere within fifty meters from that spot."

"But that means…"

"That means she's probably in Vale at this point. Trust me, all we can do now wait for tomorrow and pretend like this never happened. And before you say anything yes. That is how we deal with this. I know that's not how to work out the problem but we have been having this problems for three years. We aren't going to fix it anytime soon. Good night you two"

Weiss and Blake look at one another before nodding as Blake went to turn off the lights. They would deal with this tomorrow after a good night's rest.

* * *

 **A/N: So in this chapter we get some insight into Yang's opinion on the "Ruby sees herself as a weapon" thing. In addition we see how Weiss and Blake are feeling about it. I really can't think of much else to say in this author's note so on to reviews.**

 **FoxyFoxation: But think about it from** ** _Ruby's_** **perspective. Her older sister and dad are telling her that her self-view is wrong. Imagine what that's like. To have two of only three family members tell you the very thing that defines you is fundamentally wrong.**

 **The Black Rose Reaper: You just haven't found what you like writing. Heck writing was always one of my least favorite subjects in school. But I love writing this story. Just find a series that is right for you. Thank you very much for the complement and I am very happy I made your day better.**

 **lizzypotterfan: As I have said to other reviewers I will neither confirm nor deny anything until the time comes to unveil to the pairing.**

 **To the unnamed guest: By 80 percent skill I mean pure weapon skill. Ruby cannot replicate someone's Semblance or Dust. Only the skill with the physical weapon is available to her As for** **Juane's weapon it is low cost.**

 **Skill level = Aura cost.**

 **High skill = High Aura cost.**

 **Low skill = Low Aura cost**

 **One final thing. I have created a forum for this story at** myforums/emiya-excalibur/7543745/ **feel free you use it to discuss and make predictions on future chapters. All I ask is that you are respectful to one another.**

 **Next time in** ** _Of Petals and Weapons_** **we will dive into Ruby perspective on the whole situation.**

 **Thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 9: A Fated Meeting

Chapter 9 A Fated Meeting.

 **This takes place simultaneously with the events of the last chapter**

* * *

As soon as she activated her Reality Marble she shifted where she would exit. Normally when deactivated she would appear where she activated it, but if she concentrated she could move anywhere within the affected radius. Since she didn't want to go back to the room any time she shifted her position to outside the dorms.

 _"_ _GOD DAMN IT! Why can't she accept me! No matter how many time we have that damn conversation she never accepts me! What is the fucking problem with being a weapon?! A weapon destroys its opponents. I want to be a hero like mom! Heroes destroys what threatens the innocent. It is literally the perfect match for me! So why the hell can't she and dad let me be like this!"_

As her thoughts were raging she was changing into her regular outfit.

" _Glad I thought to grab a change of clothes"_

As soon as she was done changing she dismissed the Reality Marble. Returning to the regular world she took out her scroll and looked at her Aura level.

 _"_ _Umm that is a twenty-three percent improvement when compared to three months ago."_

Sighing while put a hand to her face Ruby muttered "No way am I getting any sleep tonight. Might as well head to Vale to see if there is any one I can help"

Sighing again she began walking to Vale

* * *

It was strange to Ruby how much a city could change once to the sun went down. The once loud and cheerfully street now were devoid of all but the lowest rungs of the social ladder. The gangs, the arms and drug dealers and many others of the underworld's society. Normally it would insane for a young girl like her to be alone at this time. But she was no normal girl. She was Ruby Rose, a literal live weapon. It would take more than some deviants to take her down.

Given that fact she was disappointed that someone didn't try something with her. It would have given her something to take out her frustration on.

"Please I do not wish for any trouble. I am fully capable of defending myself. I am combat ready!"

Hearing that Ruby took her off in the direction of the voice which was down an alley.

 _"_ _That sounded like a girl my age! Who dares to try and hurt someone with such a cute voice! WAIT WHAT? No, no FOCUS ROSE! Ignore the cute voice and save the person who has it!_

As Ruby ran down the alley she took in the environment to determine the best weapon to use.

 _"_ _Hum, about two meters in between buildings. Too small for Sweetheart, same for Gambol Shroud, possible multiple assailants so no Myrtenaster, that's better for single targets. So I guess its Ember Celica._

Rounding the corner Ruby saw two things. First was a group of three hooded people who were cornering a girl. The girl…

"!" Ruby took a sharp breath when she saw the girl.

She had curly orange hair with a bow. She was wearing a blouse with feminine overalls. Her most striking feature, however, were her sea green eyes. For a moment Ruby was lost in them.

"Ugh!" Sharp pain shoot through her head brought her back to reality as she continued to look at the girl and a pressure started to build in the back of her head.

Shaking her head reduced the feeling. Then she spoke "Blossom"

Two roses form over hear wrists and not a second later she felt weight on them. She then took off towards the hooded three as she activated them. She felt the now familiar surge of experience flow into her body. Next she activated her boots to give her more momentum. Right as she reach the three she pulled back her arm and swung at the closest of the three. The punch hit like a car and sent him flying into a nearby dumpster. She then twist herself so she slid to a stop in front of Cute Voice Girl.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

She then look over her shoulder briefly and gave the girl a once over.

"You ok?"

She seem stunned a second before jolting to answer

"Umm yes. Yes I am. Thank you very much friend!" The girl responded with a cheerful and very cute smile.

If Ruby wasn't in fight mode right that smile would have rendered brain mush. But thankful due to countless hours of training under her Uncle Qrow and enigmatic teacher Emiya taught her how to focus everything on the battle at hand.

"What the fuck is with this bitch?" shouted Hooded Person 1

"Hell if I know. What I do know is that I'm going to spill her guts for what she did to Cyan" responded Hooded Person 2

Then then both flicked their wrist and took out two butterfly knives. With a glance Ruby saw the history of the knives and laughed.

"The hell you laughing at bitch?! Me and my friend here are about paint the ground with your insides and you laugh?" asked an angry Hooded Person 2

Stopping her laughter and answered

"Oh I laughing because of how _easy_ this will be!" she a slightly psychotic laugh. You for fun!

"Ok that's it!"

Both charge her Ruby took up her sister's stance. She side stepped the first one while dropping down to a crouch and swung her left fist right into his gut. He dropped his knife as he gasped for air. She jumped up and caught his arm with her's. She then pivoted her body and threw him at Hooded Person 1.

Hooded Person 1 was able to dodge his friend who flew into the same dumpster as the first person she hit. He then took a more cautious stance as they slowly walked in a circle.

"I have to say for a bitch you're pretty good"

"What can I can say? My bite is worse than my bark!" Ruby taunted back.

"Oh I like a girl with attitude!" He said with a savage grin on his face.

Right as they were about to charge one another a low hum of energy was briefly heard before Hooded Person 1 dropped to the ground, the back of his head smoking slightly. Looking up Ruby saw Cute Voice Girl had a sword flouting behind her. Look at the sword Ruby knew that it could also shoot short energy blasts or combine with nine others to fire a massive blast. The sword then folded in half and stored itself in a backpack that interfaced the girl's brain. Ruby decided to do the same and let Ember Celica scatter.

See her weapon turn into rose petals the girl shot forward and grabbed her wrists and started look at them at different angles.

Somehow finding her voice while blushing slightly Ruby asked "Umm are you ok?"

Cute Voice Girl's head snapped up so quickly Ruby could have sworn something should have something snap.

"Oh I am ab-so-lutly fine friend! Thank you very much for coming to my rescue. While I am combat ready it feels" she seem to freeze for a moment as if trying to come up with an emotion to use "Sen-satio-nal to be rescued!" the girl declared passionately.

Ruby was taken aback by the girl's energy for a second before smiling herself.

"Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to ask you your name."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby said with a big smile

"Greeting Ruby Rose it is nice to meet you! I am Penny Polendina."

"It's nice to meet you to Penny. That was a very interesting weapon by the way. A sword that fire lasers? Did you build it yourself?"

Penny shook her head before responding "No my father helped me build them. He is a very kind man, although sometimes he very over protective of me." She said with a very slight frown.

"I know the feeling. I mean I love my dad and all but sometime he is just too much" that last part was said with some slight venom in her voice.

"Friend Ruby? I do not mean to pry but the tone of your voice makes it seem like there is some underlying tension between you and your father"

Ruby froze when she heard this. _"Was I that obvious that me and dad have a problem?"_

Penny noticed Ruby seemly frozen state. She then quickly stammered out

"It… it is ok Ruby. What I just said was VERY inappropriate given the fact that we just met."

Penny's decree snapped Ruby out her frozen state.

"It is ok Penny, I don't taken any offence to. But your right me and my dad's relation has been… strain the past few years" she let out the last part as a huff.

"I know we just met but, if you want to you can talk to me about it. Father once said talking to people who are not involved in a situation can sometimes help because they have no strong feelings one way or the other."

Ruby was looking down as she thought to herself

 _"_ _Is it really ok for me to just unload all this on someone I just met? I mean it would be nice to get someone opinion on. No doubt that Yang has already converted Weiss and Blake to her side. Penny seems like she could be pretty understanding. Umm pretty Penny. NO! SNAP OUT OF IT ROSE! She is trying to help you!"_

Ruby looked up and saw genuine concern in Penny's sea green eyes and for a moment found herself lost in them before shaking herself, not noticing the pressure from before was slowly building up again _._

"Sure Penny. Although it is pretty late right now so how about we meet up this weekend? That would give me some time so I can sort out how exactly what I want to talk about it. Ok?"

"That is perfectly fine friend! Take as long as you need. Here let me give my number.

"Ok here's mine"

As they were exchanging numbers they walked out of the alley.

"Well before we part ways I must thank you again Ruby for your help!"

"You don't need to thank me Penny. I'm just doing what I'm meant to do"

"Oh what do you mine by that friend?"

"Well I am hero and heroes help people. So by helping you I did what I am meant to do and that is help people!" Ruby declared passionately

The energy Ruby gave off cause Penny to giggle slightly.

"I have to say you are a very interesting person Ruby Rose. I am glad I met you."

Penny then procced to hugged Ruby and then took hands and brought them to her face

"I am very much look forward to our next meeting!"

Penny then took off in the opposite direction of were Ruby was standing. However Ruby didn't notice this because the moment Penny touched her bare skin she froze up. A massive wave of information poured into her. The pressure the back of her head was increased to eleven and quickly spread. As soon as Penny was around the corner Ruby ran to a nearby trash can and started coughing up blood.

"She is a robot!" Ruby hacked out "She is a god damn robot!" She continued to cough and hack for about a minute before her Aura was done healing the damage from the overload of information she just got. She slid down against a nearby wall and preceded to spend a few minutes taking deep breaths.

 _"_ _She is a robot. She is a robot but…"_

Closing her eyes she concentrated and began chanting.

 _I am the Rose of my weapon_

 _Weapons are my body, and Aura is my soul_

 _Blossom!_

As soon as she was done chanting she felt a huge drain on her Aura as a human sized rose formed before her. It then scatter to revel "Penny". She look exactly like the one that was here just minutes ago but had different colors. Like everything she Blossomed it had a black and red coloration. Everything except "Penny's" skin and eyes changed color.

"Hello 2perator, this is unit had been designated as P.E.N.N.Y or Penny for short"

Although it looked exactly like Penny the voice sounded nothing like. This voice was dull and lifeless devoid of anything remotely human. Ruby quickly dismissed "Penny"

 _"_ _I knew it. She is not just a robot. Somehow someone has been able to give an android a SOUL._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _THAT. IS. SO. COOL! Oh my god I am friend with a robot with a soul! So what would she be called: Soul Robot? Soulbot? RoboSoul? NO she is Penny! It doesn't matter what her body is made of. She has a soul, so that makes her a person and I should treat her as such. But how to let her know I know about it. I can't just come out and say it. I should just wait until she tells me herself. Although… when we talk this weekend I might be able to bring it up. I mean we_ are _going to be talking about my Semblance. WAIT! My Semblance is weapons. She might think I see her as only that. I'll have to be careful with I how word it otherwise I could ruin what could be a great friendship. Not to mention I don't want to see such a cute face be sad… OK WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ME AND THINKING PENNY IS CUTE! I mean she is, but still."_

After a several more moments of debating Penny's supposed cuteness Ruby stood up.

"Well I certainly did not expect this to happen but, I am glad it did. Now I am _very_ tired. Might as well head back.

* * *

Ruby got back to the dorm ten minutes later and opened to see everyone asleep. She flared the Reality Marble for a second and grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom

After she was done her nightly rituals she went and tucked herself in the blankets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

And in the world of her dreams she dreamt only of petals and weapons

* * *

 **A/N Now the long awaited reveal of this story's pairing has come at last! So to those of you that said Nuts & Dolts congratulations! To everyone else sorry but Ruby and Penny are just too cute together! As a side note this chapter was VERY fun to write. On to the story**

 **First we have Ruby's thoughts the matter. As explained she cannot understand why her dad and Yang are so upset with her thinking she's a weapon. From her point of view they are basically saying everything about her is wrong. Next we have our adorkable Ruby meet the equally adorkable Penny! Although it Ruby seems to have found out Penny's secret much faster than cannon! How will our favorite android react to this? Stay tuned for the next chapter in** ** _Of Petals and Weapons._**

 **Here is a link for a form I made for this story: myforums/emiya-excalibur/7543745/**

 **Or use the link on my profile page.** **Feel free to speculate and all that. Just be respectful to each other is all I ask**

 **As** **usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Also I am on summer brake now so chapter** ** _might_** **come out faster. Key word might. I will definitely have more time to spend on this story.**

 **Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 10: The Morning After

Chapter 10 The Morning After

* * *

As the sun shone through the curtains it fell on the face of one white haired heiress. Years of practice kicked and she awoke. Looking around as she sat up the memories of the night before came roaring back.

"So that all really happened." She spoke softly to herself.

Part of her wanted what happened last night to just be a dream. No it would be more accurate to say that last night would have been a nightmare if it happened in her sleep.

Sadly for her and her new team last night really did happen. A team build conversation about her partner's Semblance devolved into an existential argument about their leader's perception of reality.

Her partner.

Sighing to herself Weiss reflected on strange girl.

 _"_ _Ruby… What is going on in your head? To not only lose the person you looked up the most but to bullied and taunted to the point of Grimm assisted suicide? How has she not gone…"_ Weiss stopped that train of thought with a bitter chuckle. _"What I am I thinking. She_ is _insane in her own way."_

Her mind then drifted to the moment when Yang stated what Ruby sees herself as.

 _"_ _A WEAPON! ... a weapon…"_ The words were stuck in her mind no matter how much she tried to forget them.

If one thing stuck in her mind the most it was the look on Yang face as she said those words. In the short time she had known the blonde one thing that stuck out, besides the love for her sister, was her overwhelming confidence. Hell during the fight with the Nevermore she jumped right into the birds month and shoot down its throat! If that didn't show confidence then she didn't what did.

So to see a person like that on the verge of tears was shocking to say the least. Although she didn't blame her at all. While it was true that Winter saw herself as a tool of the Atlas military she never let it affect her off the battlefield.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard movement from the bed next to her.

"Good morning Blake" Weiss greeted the ninja. She was glad that the sisters were still asleep. She want some time to talk with Blake about the whole situation.

"Morning to you too Weiss"

"So if you don't mind me asking did last night really happen or did I just have a _very_ weird dream that turned into a nightmare?" ask Weiss

"If by happen you mean learn that our leader sees herself as a weapon and has no sense of self-preservation? The yes last night did happen." Blake confirmed sadly. The argument last night hit WAY to close to home for her.

 _"_ _It was just like when I argued with_ _ **him**_ _."_

"What do you think we should we do?" Blake was unsure of how to answer Weiss

"I don't know Wiess. I don't know if we should do something."

What do you mean!? Of course we should do something! Ruby seeing herself as a weapon is no way for her to live her life."

"That's the thing. It's her life. She can live how she sees fit. No to mention we would be forcing our own view points on her."

"Don't you think I know that! I… I just don't wanted her dying because she decided to take a hit due to that lack of self-preservation. I just want to be able to do something"

"Right now I think we should drop the issue for now"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and glared at Blake.

"Hear me out. Remember Yang said this has happened before. So for now, at least, let us focus on classes like before tackling the mess that is Ruby perception of reality. But I agree we need to help Ruby see value in herself so she doesn't charge in without regard to her own safety"

Taking a deep breath and sighing Weiss responded "Very well, now how should we go about waking up the two in question?"

"Remember what Yang said. When they have this kind of fight they, more or less unofficially, have agreed to not mention it the next day."

"Ok. I wake Ruby if you get Yang."

"Very well"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the team was on its way to cafeteria. Looking around they saw team JNRP sitting at table near the middle of the room. After they got their food they made their way over to them.

"Goooood Morning Team RWBY!" Nora greeted them very energetically.

"Nora!" Ruby responded with equal energy.

Laughing softly to herself Pyrrha spoke up.

"So how are you four adjusting to being a team?"

As soon as the words left her lips she saw the WBY members of the team freeze up momentarily while their eyes shot towards Ruby.

Ruby however didn't seem to notice her frozen team and answered

"We doing great Pyrrha! We had a great team building talk last night. Beside a _small_ " the word was said with such venom that everyone flinched "disagreement we are on our way to be the best team ever~!" The speed at Ruby's tone of voice changed made the other seven wonder why her Semblance wasn't speed.

Pyrrha was the first to recover

"Well that's sounds grand. Although I think I must beg to defer. I believe Jaune will lead our team to the top"

"Is that so? Well Arc I wish you luck in beating my little sis." Yang said while wrapping an arm around Ruby.

Jaune, remembering what he saw Ruby do yesterday, paled to a color that even Weiss would find unhealthy and stuttered out.

"Umm well I doubt I could do anything to her. I mean she took out a Nevermore single handedly. It took all four of us to kill the Deathstalker."

"I didn't do it all by myself Jaune. If Yang and Blake didn't get to the cliff then Weiss wouldn't be able to freeze it. If she was unable to freeze it I wouldn't have been able to hit."

And so with that they ate breakfast and had light hearted banter with each other until.

"So this is the team that "supposedly" took down a Nevermore?" Scoffed a male voice that cause everyone to turn to it.

"I have to say that is a huge load of bull. Their no way you four could have done that. Even me and my boys couldn't have done it, so there no way the four of you could have."

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked a slightly pissed off Yang, whose eyes were slightly flicker to red. She could stand people trash talking her all day. But talk about a friend or family member? Well use your imagination.

"You better watch your month hot stuff. My dad a very important person so you cannot do a damn thing." At this he adopted a huge shit-eating grin

"May I ask who your father is?" ask Weiss

If possible the grin gotten even bigger. "The name's Cardin Winchester and my father's the president Winchester Inc."

Hearing this Weiss laughed "Oh well my father is the head of the SDC and last I heard _your_ company owes us a large amount of money. It would be ashamed if the amount suddenly increased" she match Cardin's grin with one of her own.

"Listen here bitch! I don't give a damn who your daddy is. He is a long way from here and if you beg I might just forgive you"

"You bru!" Whatever Weiss was going was cut off by Ruby

"Cardin" Ruby's voice was deadly calm but carried a threatening air about.

"I suggest you leave my team alone. If you leave now there will be no trouble. However if you continue to harass my team I _WILL_ make you regret it."

Hear this Cardin and his team laughed.

"Oh that is so cute! This little brat things she can take us all. Wait a minute. I remember you now, you're that bitch from the other day that didn't want to spend _time_ with us"

Hearing that Yang's eyes turned from slightly red to a burning demonic one that was only kept in place by a hand on each of her shoulders by both Weiss and Blake.

"I will prove to you that our team did what we did. Do you have Goodwitch's class next?"

"Yep so are we have a team battle? I can't wait to wipe to floor with" He was cut off by Ruby.

"No. It will be your entire team against me!"

"What! There no way"

"ENTIRE! TEAM!"

Somewhere on Patch Taiyang couldn't help but suddenly feel very proud of Ruby all of a sudden.

"Fine just don't go cry when they have to carry your body out on a stretcher." And with that they left.

Looking back at the group Ruby saw everyone had their jaws on the floor.

"What?" She asked while tilting her head.

* * *

 **A/N So today we get some insight in Weiss's and Blake's opinion on Ruby's mindset and how they plan to deal with it. Then we have a brief moment with JNPR. Then we have Ruby channeling her Xiao-Long genes in full with taking an entire team. Although in this case it fighting rather than a romantic sense… I digress. Next chapter will be the fight! Place your bets now.**

 **solitare: With the system I have made it so Ruby can only "see" the weapon's most recent owner's skill.**

 **Story forum: myforums/emiya-excalibur/7543745/**

 **As** **usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 11: Point Proven

Chapter 11: Point Proven

"Ruby you do not have to do this." Pleaded Blake. While she was confident in Ruby's fight ability she was unsure if her leader could take on a whole team.

"Yes I do Blake! He insulted the team and that is something I will not stand for1 I'll show him what happens when you go after team RWBY!" Ruby shot back at Blake who thought she saw Ruby's eyes flair brightly in anger for a moment.

"Ruby we do not want you to get hurt for us." Weiss add

"Weiss, I am the team leader. It is my job to defend the team. They are going to regret insulting you guys!"

"Umm what about you sis? I mean you _are_ part of this team too" Yang adding seeing that Ruby didn't include herself. While she did tell Weiss and Blake to drop the issue for now she still wanted to try and make _some_ progress with Ruby's self-worth issue.

With a large sigh Ruby answered.

"Yang please… We talked about this yesterday. Let's not start again. They can insult and belittle me all they want. I truly do. Not. Give. A. Flying. Fuck. About what they say to me. But the _moment_ they go after someone I care about they will wish they had a speed or teleportation Semblance." She finished darkly.

After that the conversation was effectively over. Both Weiss and Blake shot Yang a look that simply asked _"Why?"_ Yang merely hung her head. With that they headed to combat training in deafening silence.

Line Brake

"All right class. We have enough time for one match today. Do any of you wish to" Goodwitch was cut off when Ruby stepped forward.

"I volunteer Professor."

"Very well Miss Rose. Do you want to pick someone to spar against or use the randomizer?"

Ruby pretends to think for a moment with half lidded eyes before pointing to team CRDL

"I chose to fight team CRDL"

This earned, an understandable, gasp from the whole class. They room then bursts into wild speculation and fanfare until Goodwitch silenced the group

"Alright everyone calm down. Miss Rose are you sure? First years are not expected to be able to fight whole teams themselves."

"I am sure Professor" Ruby responded with conviction.

"Very well then. Team CRDL do you accept?"

"Yes we accept. Get ready brat cuz when we're do their going to need a magnifying glass to put you back together." Taunted Cardin with his team laughing.

"That is enough Mr. Winchester. You all have five minute to prepare.

Line Brake

In girl's locker room

Ruby was sitting on a bench meditating. It was of the first things she was taught as a huntress. It helps smooth and amply the flow of her Aura.

While she was meditating was think about what she was going to do in the fight.

 _"_ _Ok I have two options. 1. Slow and steady or 2 Overwhelming brute force. Oh who I am kidding I am going to DESTORY those BASTARDS! HAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _Line Brake_

"Ok everyone this going to go by standards tournament rules. You are out when your Aura hits the red. The match will begin in 10…"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Begin!"

As so as the words left Goodwitch's mouth all of team CRDL charged forwards in an effort to overwhelm Ruby with shear force. As she saw this Ruby couldn't help but smirk at their very poor team coordination. So she just stood and waited. She then spoke the first and last word of the fight.

"Blossom!"

Two rose materialized in front of her. She quickly grabbed them and swung them as the rose petals scattered jumping back in the process. This caused CRDL stop as they covered their eyes in reflex.

When they could open their eyes again they saw Ruby hold two, slightly curved swords. The twin curved swords' blades color was that of a pinkish rose. The cross guards a deep leaf green matching its shape. The hilts matched the guard as a stem.

 _"_ _Scattered Roses! But that's… right I forget that her Semblance allows her to make any weapon she has ever seen."_ Thought Goodwitch _"Oh Summer if only you could see your daughter now. With your weapons in her hands it feels like I am looking at you back when we were here… Summer where ever you are I promise this: I will do my absolute best to turn both your daughters into a great huntresses. And before you yell at me you are more Yang's mother then_ SHE _ever was._ " If one where to look close they would see a single tear run down Goodwitch's cheek which was quickly wiped away.

Turning her attention back to the fight Ruby was proving to be Summer's daughter in more than just name. Even though she was out numbered four to four she was to a remarkable job at dodging four very aggressive opponents. Even when she was hit she rolled with it, barely taking any damage. All the while she slashing and thrusting at the four boys. Watching Ruby gave Glynda a wave of nostalgia. It was like she was watching video of Summer in a tournament.

 _"_ _Although"_ she mused _"Miss. Rose can replicate skill. So in a way it_ is _like watching her mother fight. I don't mean to choose favorites but those four boys are hopelessly outmatched. From the combat videos from Signal I can tell she is second-year in terms of skill with her main weapon. I wonder why she decided to use Scattered Roses? Although I suppose it doesn't matter in the long run. This_ is _combat class. And in a real fight you must use nothing but your best._

Checking the Aura levels show that while Ruby was around sixty-eight percent, the four boys were between forty-two and twenty-one percent. And then it happened. After Ruby rolled and slashed the back of Carden a domino effect happened. The slash was more forceful then the others and it cause him to stumble into the other boys. Ruby then hit the switch on one of the and deployed the chain of the sword wrapping it around the four. She then procced to take a bullet from her belt and jam in between the chains. She surged her Aura through it and activated the lightning Dust in the bullet. This proceeded to drop the four into the red.

"Team CRDL is to Aura level. Ruby Rose wins"

As the class was going crazy Ruby dismissed the swords before walking over to four on the ground. Crouching down she look them dead in the eye before whispering so only they could hear.

"Mess with my team again and there won't be a next time" After she glared at them for a second before walking to the locker.

Line Brake

Several hours later and Ruby was laying her bed staring at the ceiling. She was lost in thought.

 _"_ _Well the past... three days certainly have been interesting. Made friends with an heiress, took down a giant Nevermore, on a team with three awesome people, have the_ **conversation** _again, and beat the crap out of team CRDL and finally my favorite, meeting Penny. Ugh I now I said I would talk to her this weekend but… How do I talk to her about this? Even_ if _I don't bring up the fact she is an android it is going to be a hard conversation to have. More then wanting someone to talk to about this, I just want to she her again. She was so nice, polite and, super cute... OK WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP THINKING PENNY IS CUTE?! I mean she_ is _but still"_

Once again Ruby found herself spending several minutes debating Penny's supposed cuteness. After those few minutes Ruby found herself admitting that _maybe,_ possibly she found Penny a _little_ bit cute... Just a little bit. Is what she kept telling herself.

Sighing Ruby turned to sleep on her side. As she faded to the realm of dreams she only saw one thing. A world of petals and weapons.

 **A/N Yang. Yang. Yang. You just had to try and get Ruby to value herself.**

 **I know it's not really a fight but I could not for the life of me find a way to write a four verses one battle. So instead I decided to bring in the thoughts of Goodwitch. I know it hasn't been stated if they knew each other but in this story I say they do. Also for Ruby's crazed mental laughter, well she** ** _is_** **insane in her own way.**

 **As four Ruby's Aura being lowered to around sixty despite has Summer's skill have a few things**

 **1\. No fighter, no matter how good, is perfect**

 **2\. She has part of Summer's skill, albeit a large part of but a part all the same.**

 **3\. It was four vs one**

 **4\. Scattered Roses costs a lot of energy despite the reduction due to Ruby's love of her mother**

 **5\. I just don't want Ruby to seem like an OP god that can win everything. Even though she won this it was not a flawless win.**

 **Story forum: myforums/emiya-excalibur/7543745/**

 **As** **usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 12: A Revelation of Metal

Chapter 12: A Revelation of Metal

* * *

It was now the weekend and the time for the meeting with Penny was drawing closer. This, understandably caused a great deal of stress. And with such stress Ruby had one way of dealing with it.

Stress eating lots of strawberry-cookies.

Usually when someone stress eats someone near them comments on the fact. However today Ruby was the only one in the room. Weiss was asked to help with something Dust related, Blake just up and disappeared and Yang, will honestly given the past week Ruby really didn't care where she was at the moment.

So it was with a sigh and fear of what to stay that Ruby started making her way to Vale. Penny had contacted her the day before and asked to meet near the alley that everything happened in.

* * *

As she round the corner Ruby saw her. Curly orange hair. A blouse with feminine overalls. And sea green eyes. Once again Ruby felt lost as she gazed at Penny. However, this time she noted, she did not feel the pressure in the back of her head.

 _"_ _Guess that was reacting to the fact the she is a robot. Since I already have her "info" I'm not trying to gather it again."_

Shaking herself from her thoughts she walk towards her friend.

"Hey Penny."

"Sal-u-tations friend Ruby!" exclaimed Penny which caused Ruby to giggle

 _"_ _Oh to hell with it. She_ is _cute."_ Ruby finally admitted to herself.

"So have you had enough time to think about what we are going to be talking about?"

"Not really. But I'll give it my best. I mean you _are_ willing to listen and help me so I can't complain."

"Ok then shall we sit somewhere to discuss this topic?"

"Yea let's go to the park and find a secluded area. I really don't want other people overhearing this."

"Well let's go friend!"

* * *

Several minutes later and the duo were sitting on a secluded park bench. Ruby was glad they found it. While she was not ashamed of the topic of her perception of reality, if others overheard it that might lead to her being locked up in the crazy bin. You know the whole seeing herself as a weapon. Yea if the average person heard that it might lead to _some_ trouble.

"So friend Ruby what is that seems to be cause a rift between you and your father?"

Ruby took a deep breath before answering

"Penny, do you ever feel that you are different than other people?"

Ruby then saw Penny stiffen for a brief moment

"S… Sometimes I do. But does not everyone feel that way at times."

"True, but what I mean is feel different on a fundimental level"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it all started about five years ago"

* * *

"And that's how we ending up meeting" finished Ruby

Penny just sat there with a _very_ shocked expression on her face.

"So you and your family have differing viewpoints on the subject of self-worth?

"Basically yes. I just don't understand WHY they have a problem. Everyone is entitled to their own way of living. So why is MINE wrong but THEIR'S is right?! You know my dad always use to say "No matter what girls always be yourself" But all that suddenly changed when we discovered my Semblance. "

"… Well if what you told me is true, they are just worried about you."

With that Ruby deeply sighed. "I know that. But…"

"You want to show them you are capable of taking care of yourself and want to live your life your own way. Right?

This cause Ruby to laugh lightly and Penny to tilt her head.

"I do not believe I have said anything funny"

"You didn't. I am just laughing at the situation as a whole and cannot help but laugh."

"What do you mean friend?"

"For three years I have had this problem with dad and Yang. But not once did either of them come to the conclusion you just did. What I find funny is the fact that someone I have known for less than a day can understand me better in some aspects then my family does."

"I supposed that this _is_ one of those situation where people cannot help but laugh."

"Yea" Ruby took a deep breath both continuing. _"Now or never"_

"Penny?"

"What is it?"

"When I described my Semblance I saw that you stiffened up during the whole explanation of it. Is there a reason for that?"

"N… No" *HIC!*

With another sigh Ruby grabbed Penny's hands and looked her in the eye

"Penny, I know what you are. AND" This cause Penny to pause from a potential freak out " I don't care" Ruby said sincerely

"Wh… What?... Why?"

"Penny when I look at you I see a person. Not a robot or whatever the people who made you call you. All I see is someone like me. Someone who is different than everyone else."

"Y… You don't care that I am an artificial girl?"

Tightening her grip on her hands Ruby continued

"Penny with me holding your hands like this I can tell there is more to you then nuts and bolts. You can think and feel on your own. You listened to my story and gave YOUR option on the matter. That alone is move then enough to prove to me you are a person. And one final thing. I swear to you that I will NEVER tell anyone about what you are. The only thing I will tell people is who you are"

"What do mean by who I am?" The android asked with a slight tilt of her head. Ruby would later look back on this and find the image really cute.

"I would tell people Penny is an amazing and very understanding person who I am glad to call you one of my best friends." Ruby finished with a huge smile.

Penny was silent for a moment before responding.

"Th… Thank you so much! No one has ever said that to me before. Although my father once said something similar, but this… I do not know how to respond to this situation."

"See right there. The fact that you don't know something is a quality that everyone has. If you were _just_ a robot you would give a generic response. But you, you are unsure of what to say. That shows you want to make sure say the right thing. That is something most people want to do." Ruby finished softly.

And with that they were silent for several minutes. Not that they minded, they had said everything they wanted to say. Now they simply enjoyed each other's presences.

Ruby then spoke up.

"Hey Penny do you feel up to just walking around Vale for a while? I really don't have anything else to do today.

"Sure! That sound great."

* * *

As they walked throughout Vale they took in the different sights and sounds of the city. As they walked around the duo ran into the other members of team RWBY.

"Hey guy!"

Turning around Weiss, Blake and, Yang saw their red clad leader with someone they had never seen before.

"Oh hey sis." Yang turned to look at Penny, who smiled at her, "Who's your friend here?"

"Oh! Yang, Weiss, Blake this is my new friend Penny Polendina. Penny this is my sister Yang

"Yo" Yang gave a two finger solute

"This is my partner at Beacon Weiss"

"Greetings Penny" Weiss said all formal like

"And finally Yang's partner Blake."

"Hello" Blake said

Penny then spoke up

"Sal-u-tations! Ruby had told that you are interesting people. I hope we can all be friends!"

WBY looked at each other for a moment as they were taken aback by Penny's… enthusiasm.

"Well if my sis likes you I don't mind being fiends at all. Nice to meet you." Yang held out her hand that Penny shook.

After the introductions were out of the way the five spent a few hours in Vale exploring and enjoying themselves. However the time for them to part ways came.

"Well Ruby, Weiss, Blake and, Yang I had a Sen-sa-tional time with you today! I hope we can do this again in the future. I must be going now through." She turned and started walking away. But she then turned around walked to Ruby to hug her which caused Ruby to blush slightly.

"Once again I have to thank you Ruby for what you said today. Your promise truly means a lot to me"

"You don't need to thank me Penny. That's what friends are for. And besides you helped me out to. It was the least I could do. Let's do this again sometime."

"YES! I would like that very much! Until next time friend." And with that she was off to where ever she lived.

"Well she's certainly… interesting. Where'd you find her?" Asked Yang.

The second the words left Yang's mouth the temperature around the four dropped. Ruby slowly turned to her sister with a strained smile.

"Oh you know I just happened to run into her that day we had a _slight_ disagreement. After I let the room I went to Vale because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. As I was walking I heard her voice come from an alley. She was being harassed by a few thugs. So I took care of them and the we chatted for a bit. When I noticed the time we exchanged contact info and wanted to met up today."

For a moment the sisters just stared at one another. Then the tension in the left as soon as it came. It was then Weiss spoke up.

"I believe it is time we return to Beacon. It may be the weekend, but would not be good to get out of our sleeping habits."

"Whatever you say, princess." Teased Yang.

"Hey!"

And with that team RWBY returned to Beacon for some rest after a day of fun

* * *

 **A/N: OMG the first part of this chapter did NOT want to be written. I was so unsure of how to handle the Ruby Penny conversation. I finally got it to point where I feel both of them acted in a way they would.**

 **So the preverbal line the in sand has been drawn. On one side we have Yang and the people who feel they need to help Ruby see herself a person and not a weapon. And on the other side we have Ruby and Penny who have found that they have a lot in common with one another. How will it end? Only time will tell.**

 **We also have Penny met WBY and once again I could not find a good way to write that.**

 **Mossblomma: Thank you for your VERY detailed review. For Weiss's personality I am just going to go with that this is an alternate universe and she is more laid back then in cannon.**

 **For Ruby's Semblance vs Velvet's here what I have to say.**

 **For Velvet: Until Rooster Teeth says otherwise this is how I think it works. Her box makes hard-light constructs of anything she takes a picture of. Said picture is then "used" so she has to retake said picture. Then her Semblance lets her fight EXACTLY like the wielder of said weapon. Remember when she was fighting the paladins her moves were the EXACT same as from the characters they were taken from. For example when Velvet used Crescent Rose her pose was from the Red Trailer. Same for all the others. So in short she is a perefect mimic character and she is able to use 100% of a person's skill as long as she has seen it but for a limited time**

 **For Ruby: Her mind/soul/Semblance records any weapon she has ever seen and stores inside of her inner world. Then, for an amount of Aura depending on the skill of the original wielder, she can a copy of said weapon. She can then use said weapon at 80% of the original's skill. That is how she beat team CRDL with relatively no damage. They insulted her team and she responded with the best weapon she had. And that is Summer's swords. As stated previously the closer she is to the person who owns the weapon the lower the cost is. However even through Ruby loves her mother with all her heart Summer was** ** _just_** **that skilled.**

 **To summarize:**

 **Velvet: One time use of any weapon that she has taken a picture with her box. And a perfect replication of skill, with her Semblance, but with constraint drain on her Aura.**

 **Ruby: Can make any weapon she has ever seen with no limit on how many times she can make it again. Aura cost depend on skill of original owner of said weapon. Once made the weapon doesn't cost an Aura to maintain BUT she can only use 80% of the original owner's skill.**

 **Both have their ups and downs. Technically Velvet's is stronger because she uses 100% skill but her weapons only last so long**

 **Ruby does not have a time limit on her weapons BUT they cost Aura, which can be A LOT depending on the replicated weapon, and she can only use 80% of skill. ALTHOUGH Ruby can use the weapons she makes as projectiles.**

 **I hope that is a good explanation how this all works. As I stated in the prologue I started working on this back in mid-January which was before we saw Velvet's badassery. Once again thanks for a big review like that. It really makes me happy when someone sends the time to give their opinions.**

 **Story forum: myforums/emiya-excalibur/7543745/**

 **As usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 13: Another Revelation

Chapter 13: Another Revelation

* * *

Currently Blake was relaxing in the shower. It was not often she did so. Most of the time she was the second fastest in the shower after to Ruby. However today for whatever reason she didn't feel rushed at all. It had been about a month since the team formed and everything seemed to be going great. There was not more "incidents" with Ruby. Whether that was good or bad had yet to be seen. Besides that issue they were doing excellent on their team work exercises. This, coincidentally, lead to the four girls to become good friends in the short time.

However, while she did loosely considered her teammates friends, Blake was very reluctant to call them such. Part of her was getting _very_ paranoid. She had been in the same place for about month straight. Ever since she left the White Fang half a year ago she never stayed in the same for more than a week. This had led to her being very jumpy.

However her team, at least so far, had not noticed her changing behavior. She had considered telling them the true but old fears won out. While she was sure that Ruby and Yang wouldn't care about her heritage she was unsure about Weiss. Grant it Weiss had surprised her. Weiss was, surprisingly, a very likeable person. Sure she had her moments but that was mostly when other people (Read: Yang) pissed her off.

Still she was hesitant to let her know the truth.

 _"_ _I'll give it a… month. If she is still like this in a month I'll tell them_

With that she was done in the shower and got dressed for the day. As she walked out she saw the other three playing some game the sisters brought with them. It was a fighting game that had a multitude of characters. A plumber with blue overalls, an elf-like swordsman, a NINJA whose gender was a mystery, a young man with a laser sword that could see the future and many, many more interesting characters.

Blake watched as Ruby won the current round with a blue hedgehog. This caused the other two let out sounds of frustration. She guessed that Ruby was on a winning streak. She could only give a small smile and shake her head.

 _"_ _If anything, they are fun to be around"_

"So" she asked "Is Ruby on a winning streak again?"

"Damn right she is! No matter what character I pick she just ends up speed blitzing me." Yang cried out in frustration.

When Yang said that Ruby got a huge grin on her face. When Yang saw the grin her faced harden

"Rubies don't you dare." The blond warned

Ruby's grin just got bigger as she said "Well you know what they say "You're too slow!""

"GOD DAMN IT RUBY!" Yang shouted as she tackle the red reaper. They began to wrestle on the floor. Ruby surprisingly, due to her smaller size, was able to get onto Yang's back.

"This two certainly make it lively don't… they … Blake?" Weiss asked with her voice trailing off.

Blake turned to the heiress whose face was beyond pale. She just staring right at Blake. No. Looking at Weiss's eyes Blake saw she saw staring just… above… her… head.

No.

No this isn't possible.

This is just a dream. Or nightmare,

Slowly ever so slowly Blake's hand rose up. Upon reaching the level of the top of her head she moved her hand to the left. Her hand then touch something. Something that marked her as different than the other three in the room. Something that has caused her so much pain.

Her faunus ears.

With that she started hyperventilating. When the brawling sisters heard the rapid breathing of the team ninja they looked at her only to gasp. They, like Weiss, stared at the extra pair of ears. However they only stared for a moment. Yang quickly ran up to Blake wrapped her in a hug and started quietly hushing her. Weiss pulled out her Scroll and looked up how to help someone having a panic attack. Ruby was right besides Weiss, ready to act as soon as the heiress found something.

As they searched the two partners felt the room heat up slightly. Turning towards the heat source they saw Yang had slightly activated her Semblance. And with that Ruby took a deep breath and sighed.

"What is it?" Asked Weiss

"When we were little whenever I freaked out over something she could always clam me down with her Semblance."

With that they saw Blake breathing slowly return to normal. After a time Blake had fallen asleep in Yang's embrace. Yang proceeded to pick the now revealed cat up and place on her in her bed. After making sure Blake was okay the three remaining girl let out a collective sigh and fell back on the dorm couch.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Blake fell asleep and the RWY members of the team were still on the couch. They hadn't said a word since they tucked Blake in. About every minute one of them would open their mouth to say something only to close it.

Final five minutes later Ruby took a deep breath and snapped her fingers. Instantly every exit in the room was block by a mishmash of weapons. Both girls looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? Given her reaction when she found out she wasn't wearing her bow what do you honestly think will happen when she wakes up?" Asked Ruby, now in what the team called leader mode.

Both of them were silent as they thought over Ruby words. It was true. If they were in Blake's place they would probably run.

"Now… How exactly should we go about this" Asked Weiss.

"Well I honestly don't care that Blakey a faunus. I actually think she looks really cute with her ears." Yang said.

Both Ruby and Weiss sigh at that. It was so like Yang to just go with the flow and have an "I don't give a shit" attitude.

"Yang it won't be that simple" Said Ruby

"Why?" Yang asked, honestly confused

"Given her reaction it is likely the only people who EVER accepted her were other faunus… I… I think part of the reason she reacted like that was… because of me." Weiss stated with her voice cracking with emotion.

Ruby immediately went over and pulled the heiress into a hug. She stiffen for a moment before returning the hug.

"Weiss" Ruby's voice was same one her mother used to comfort her after a bad dream. "I told you once before and I will tell you again. You are your own person before you are someone else's kid. So unless you have had a hand in what you father does then I won't judge."

"But when we all met up during initiation you saw how she looked at me. She hated me right away just because of all the shit my father has done!" Weiss basically screamed

"Weiss like I said you haven't done anything he has. So you have no reason to feel guilty. Let me ask you. Does it matter to you that Blake is a faunus?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not! She has proven to be a valuable team member and friend. What she is doesn't matter to me."

Ruby then broke the hug and stepped back with a small smile on her face.

"See? Just tell her that. Grant it _will_ take a while for her to get over all the trouble she has faced because of her ears."

"So what do we do now?" Yang asked.

Looking over to her sister Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well the most we can do now is wait for her to wake up. So could one of you go get us something to eat? I have to stay here so I can remake the barriers when one of you leaves."

"Sounds good to me sis. Ice Queen"? Yang asked/teased

After silently glared at the blond for a moment before sighing Weiss said

"I agree. Do either of you have any ideas for dinner?"

"How about pizza?" Ruby said giving her input.

"I'm fine with that"

"Same here, I'll pick it up since I have my bike" Said Yang while she got up to get her Scroll to order. "What do you guys want?"

"Plain" Said Ruby

"Same here"

"Ok I'll order now and get going." Yang then proceed to call for the pizza.

"Hey, this will be for pick up… Okay I'll have two large pain cheese pizzas."

Ruby and Weiss could almost hear the person on the other end of the line.

"It will be under Yang…. Okay thank you" She then hung-up and went to get the keys to her bike. "They said about twenty minutes so I'm heading out now. And with that she left.

* * *

The first thing Blake heard was voices. She couldn't make them out. Focusing let her realize it was the TV. Sitting she saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang were watching the TV while eating pizza. Getting she made her way to the table and grabbed a slice. She saw the other three looking at her.

"So why was I in bed?" She asked confused. The last thing she remembered was stepping out of the bathroom.

The three looked at each other and then nodded. Ruby snapped her fingers and suddenly the room was filled with weapons. "What's going on?"

"Blake… we know you're a faunus"

Her eyes widen immediately and she got up to run only to see the weapons Ruby summon block the exits. She then felt hands on her shoulder's gently lower back down.

"Blake."

Blake turned to face Weiss.

"I won't beat around the bush so I'll just say it. I don't care that you're a faunus"

"!"

"WHAT! WHY! YOU SHOULD HATE ME!"

"Blake… I am not my father. He didn't even raise me. I hate what he has done with the company. I have never had a problem with the faunus people. If anything my heart goes out to them for everything my father has done. So I'll say it one more time. I don't care if someone is human or faunus. You have proven to be a good _person_ and that is what I look for."

Hearing that Blake almost didn't believe it. But… looking into Weiss's eyes told her that the heiress was being truthful. She look the sisters who both gave her warm, loving smiles. Tears started to leak from eyes and she begain crying softly. Weiss puller her into a comforting hug while rubbing her back. The sisters so joined the team group hug.

Several minutes later and everyone had calmed down. Looking at her team Blake had only one thing to say. Her voice has thick with emotions but it was clear she was very happy.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened. So ONE of Blake's secrets has been revealed. The other will come in time.**

 **xanothos: Your emotions give me strength! HAHAHAHA**

 **solitare:** **Velvet has to see the person for her to mimic them with her Semblance and use her camera to take a picture of said weapon. Ruby just has to see the weapon. So Velvet would be limited to Ruby's skill with the weapon which is 80%.**

 **Remember everything I say about Velvet's Semblance HAS NOT been confirmed by Rooster Teeth. The comparisons were just to show how they work in THIS story.**

 **As** **usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 14: Context is Important

Chapter 14: Context is Important

* * *

The team had now been at Beacon been a total of three months noq. Surprisingly nothing had happen with team RWBY. They were still excelling at their class and team work. Ever since the team found out about Blake being a faunus the team work they displayed had doubled.

Besides the team work something else improved a great deal. Ever since learning about each other's true nature Ruby and Penny had taken to spend a lot of time together. They did a multitude of things. But for the most the part it was either hanging out in Vale or spend time in the RWBY dorm room. The two were currently doing the latter.

They were lying next to one another in Ruby's "bunk bed". Ruby could have sworn she heard snap something when Penny climbed up but dismissed it. They were currently by themselves. Weiss was volunteering with Professor Peach for a Dust demonstration. Blake was off reading, according to her, "Not smut" books. Or as Ruby called them "Filth" although the mini reaper still read them herself. And Yang was off… doing Yang things. Or as she said herself "out _Yanging_." Ruby hit her for that.

They were currently watching a web series call Red vs. Blue by a group of people called Rooster Teeth on Ruby's laptop. While it was… crude and sexist at times nether girl cared or minded that fact. It was simply good entertainment. Penny, surprisingly, understood most of the jokes. When Ruby, who was understandable shocked, asked how she knew they were jokes, she said she had some free time the other day and looked up some jokes and the like online.

They were currently on the fifth season and they each had their own favorite character. Ruby's was the badass Freelancer called Tex. One of the reasons being was that she was about the only one who had any skill what so ever with a sniper rifle.

Hey she didn't put a 50 cal. sniper rifle on her Sweetheart that fired highly personalized Dust rounds for fun… ok she did but that is beside the point.

Penny, on the other hand, favorited the android called Lopez. Whose voice, for some reason, was permanently stuck on a language call Spanish. She felt she connected to him in a way. Although even if she liked him she did NOT want to end up as just a head.

They had just finished season five that had literally ended with bang and the deaths of their favorite characters. Ruby was about to start the mini season in between five and six when Penny stopped her.

"Friend Ruby correct me if I am wrong but I have been detecting something… off about you as of late. I was unsure of an appropriate time and have deduced that no one time will be one hundred appropriate. So I have decided that now is the best time ask. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, I want to help if I can."

Ruby was about to protest, but Penny stopped her by putting a finger on Ruby's lips.

"Ruby, you have been very kind to me since we first met. You have helped me feel like a regular person. So please let me help you."

Ruby sighed and took a deep breath and decided honest to be the best policy. Even if the truth was very _weird_. _Might as well tell her_

"Okay. Penny sometimes… sometimes I just want to strap you to a table and mess around with your insides!" Ruby blushed and cringed internally at her wording. She knew she didn't mean it like _that_ but still. If anyone heard her what would they think?!

* * *

If anyone were to hear what Ruby had just said they would believe she had a domination fetish. However if one knew the context of what she just said, that person would know Ruby meant it in a scientific way. Sadly for one blond girl who over heard it such context was not available. So when she heard her little sister's proclamation Yang took out her Scroll to message Weiss and Blake for an emergency WBY meeting. But that is for later.

* * *

"Ruby! W…w…why w…w….would you want to do such a thing!" Penny stammered out. She was sure if she could blush she would be doing just that.

Ruby was silent for a few moments as she thought of her answer

"Because…Because you're a mystery to me Penny."

"Umm how do I qualify as a mystery?"

"Penny, ever since I discovered my Semblance I have been able to understand even the most complex weapons in an instant. But you… you are a complete mystery to me. I know I said you're a person and not machine and I still believe that, but…" she trailed off.

"Are you starting to have second thoughts?" Penny was failing at hiding her distress.

"NO! No it not that. Never think that Penny. No matter what anyone says. You. Are. A. Person. It just now I recently begun to realize that you're both. A person AND a machine"

"You are confusing me greatly."

"I know I know it's… It's like this. With my Semblance I know how you mechanically work. I could use it to make a perfect physical copy of you, but it would be empty, hollow. It… it wouldn't be you."

"I… I think I understand what you mean Ruby. You wish find what in my systems works to make me a person and not just a robot. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, and I know it weird so just forget the whole thing" She went to hit the play button but Penny grabbed her wrist

"Wait! Ruby… I… I am very, very touched you want to understand me to such a degree. I also want to discover more about myself. I want to truly know what makes me different then every other robot in the world. So you can open me up and look around all you want so we can both discover more about me together." She finished with a small smile.

"…Penny" Ruby began to tear up and hugged Penny tightly

"Ruby I… I am sorry for cause you such dist" Ruby cut her off

"No Penny I am happy. I am happy that you trust me enough to let me do something like this to you."

"Of course I trust you! You have not only kept my secret, but now you want to help me find out more about myself. How could I not trust you!? You're my best friend!" proclaimed Penny as she returned the hug.

"Same here Penny. Same here"

* * *

Yang was walking back from the gym after have a decent workout.

 _"_ _Damn that was a good work out. Carden is such a whiny little bitch. I mean he only hit the wall hard enough to_ just _dent it. I mean me and Rubes have been taking that kind of beating since we started training. Oh well might as well see what she and Penny are up to. Nora lent Ruby her Red vs Blue Blu-ray collection. They're probably watching it now. I've been meaning to get into it myself._

Yang was about to open the door when she overhead the two in the room

"Friend Ruby correct me if I am wrong but I have been detecting something… off about you lately. I was unsure of an appropriate time and have deduced that no one time will be one hundred appropriate. So I have decided that now is the best time ask. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, I want to help if I can."

Yang raised an eyebrow _. "Wait. Something's off about Ruby? She hasn't been acting differently lately… Has she? No! Calm down Xiao-Long, Ruby a big girl. If she needs help she would come to you"_ Yang she waited for Ruby to reply and listened more.

"Ruby, you have been very kind to me since we first met. You have helped me feel like a regular person. So please let me help you."

 _"_ _Ok note to self, Penny passes the "is she a good friend for my lil-sis test" with flying colors._

And then Yang heard something that made her blood boil and freeze at the same time.

"Penny sometimes… sometimes I just want to strap you to a table and mess around with your insides!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _"…_ _WHAT THE HELL RUBY!?"_

Upon hearing Ruby, her dear, sweet, innocent, little sister, say _that_ Yang took off. She took out her Scroll and pulled up Weiss and Blake and sent a group message

Y- DROP EVERYTHING AND MEET ME OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL LIKE YESTERDAY!

When both Weiss and Blake got the message both knew something was truly wrong. Say what you will about Yang but she would never force someone to drop something unless it was a VERY big deal.

W&B- Yang what's wrong?/ Yang what is it?

Y- Just come to the side courtyard and make sure you are not followed.

* * *

When the monochrome duo reach the courtyard they saw something they had only seen once before with the revelation that Ruby sees herself as weapon. A distressed Yang. She was walk in circles and the grass was starting to dry up from the heat she was giving off.

Weiss and Blake look at each other than nodded. Out of the two of them Blake was more suited to deal with Yang. Only Ruby was better suited and seeing as their cloak wearing leader was nowhere to be found they guess she was the cause of Yang current state.

So Blake called out to her partner.

"Yang me and Weiss are here now. What going on"

Yang took a huge breath before starting "It's… It's Ruby. I…I… just overheard her talking to Penny and what she said… I honestly don't know what to think. What she said… What she said scared me. Before I go on answer this and be honest with me. Am I a good big sister?

The two looked like they were struck by lightning. Yang, of all people, who prided herself on being the best big sister for Ruby was now worried? What could Ruby have possibility said to Penny? Apart from the whole different perception of reality thing the sisters never got truly upset with one another. Could she have said something about Yang? No the sisters loved each other to much to say things behind each other's back.

"Why the hell would you think that Yang? You are the best sister Ruby could ever asked for!" Weiss exclaimed, very surprise at what Yang asked.

Then they saw something they thought would NEVER see. Yang had tears freely falling from her face. Even when they first learned about Ruby's perception of reality Yang held it together, all things considered. She then took a moment to pull herself together.

"Penny said she noticed something has been bothering Ruby lately. Not the biggest deal in the world, Ruby is a big girl if she needed to talk to me she would. Then she tried to deny it, but Penny persisted and… what she said…" Yang stopped to take a few deep breaths.

"Ruby said and I quote "Penny sometimes… sometimes I just want to strap you to a table and mess around with your insides!"

"WHAT!"

Ruby of all people!? Why would she of all people want to do something like _that_ to Penny?

"I don't understand why Ruby want to do something… like… that" Blake slowly stopped talk as she saw Yang shaking. She didn't want Ruby doing this. But why was she so torn up? She would understand if Ruby had said that someone she hardly knew. But Penny? Penny was a very close friend of Ruby's and if they wanted to do such things then it should not be a big deal. So she asked Yang.

"Yang, I understand why your upset. But at the same time Ruby and Penny are the best of friends. If they both want to do this with each other than there should be no problem… This isn't just a big sister being sad that her little sister is growing up. What has got you so upset?"

"If you're worried we will think differently of Ruby just because she is into girls don't worry. I, and I guess Blake to, don't care about Ruby's preference" Weiss assured Yang.

"That… was one of my concerns yes, so thanks you two for not judging her" She gave them a sad thumps ups with a small smile. "And you're right Blake, if both Ruby and Penny want and consent to this I really can't say anything but…" Yang stopped again

"Yang please" asked Blake as she put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

Yang took in and let a very deep breath. "I just don't want Ruby's relationship with Penny to be messed up. You see how those two act around one another."

Weiss then asked "Yang, why don't you just talk to her about this."

"Weiss, I was listening in on their private conversation. Sure I didn't mean to but still. "

At this the other girls' eyes open. So that what this was about too. Not only did she find out her younger sister wanted a sexual relationship with a friend but, she learned of it by what many would, and rightfully so, consider eavesdropping on her.

Blake was the first to speak after a short time of silence.

"Yang I know you don't want to but if you feel so strongly about this you're gonna have to bite the bullet and talk to her about this."

Hearing this Yang sigh

"I know. I just don't want her get piss off for another reason."

Both Weiss and Blake grimace at that statement. While nothing had happen since that first night it was only a matter of time until something broke. And no one knew what would happen when it did.

With that the three girls looked at one another and made their way to the dorm. For better or worse

* * *

Ruby and Penny were currently in the team's private workshop getting Penny ready for Ruby to as she said "mess around with your insides". Penny was currently laying on the main workbench with all tools and such on side table. After giving the tools one last check Ruby spoke up.

"Soooo how ummm do you want to go about me you know… opening you up?" she asked somewhat sheepishly.

Penny proceeded to take off her top and then to mechanical sounds her chest plate, which ran from her collar bone to waist, made a pop sound.

Ruby, who face was red as her name, couldn't help but stare at the chest plate. The stare was not for normal reasons. The blush, however, was for normal reasons. She took the plate off Penny and note its weight.

 _"_ _Heavy enough to protect from blows if her Aura breaks but, light enough to allow for full mobility. The synthetic skin follows the same thought. While tough it is flexible enough to help reduce kinetic energy by a moderate factor_ "

After a few more moments of studying Penny chest…

…

…

Ruby put it down on a side table after she realized what she was doing.

"Well Penny you certainly have an interesting chest."

Giggling Penny replied "Thank you"

Smiling at Penny's giggling Ruby picked up a probe and flashlight. Turning to Penny she had a smile on her face as she said.

"You're welcome. Hehehe. Now just lay down, relax and let Doctor Rose mess with your insides.

* * *

Upon making it back to dorm the WBY group saw Ruby and Penny were nor where to be seen.

"Where do you think they are?" Asked Yang who had clam down considerably.

"I don't know you would think if they were going to do… that… they would have done… it… here" Weiss said with her voice cracking a few time.

"Wait a second" Blake held up here hand. Then she point to the door to the workshop.

Weiss and Yang raised their eyebrows at this but Blake spoke.

"I think they might be in there"

They all silently walked over to the door and where about to open it when they heard Ruby speak

"Well Penny you certainly have an interesting chest."

At this their faces turned the same color as Ruby's namesake. They looked at each other with their eyes wide open.

"Thank you" they heard Penny reply. But it is what Ruby said next that really took the cake and ate as well.

"You're welcome. Hehehe. Now just lay down, relax and let Doctor Rose mess with your insides.

…

…

…

"What"

"The"

"Fuck"

It was at that moment that the door to the RWBY private work was ripped off its hinges the three girls leaned on it too much. Look up they saw Ruby with… a flashlight and metal probe in her hands!? They then look at Penny who was topless… no she wasn't topless… she was CHESTLESS! And not in the she's flat-chested kind of way. But as in the HER CHEST IS LITERALLY MISSING! and we can see… her insides?

All three of them just stared at Penny with their jaws through the floor. And Penny and Ruby had looks of abject horror on their faces. But a few moments later Ruby's face hardened. She brought up her hand and snapped. The now broken door was replaced with one made of weapons. She then look at the three coldly.

"Nothing leaves this room" The way she said it was not as a request but as a command.

All three nodded.

"Okay now that we have that out of the any questions?" Ruby, her voice losing some of its edge was now closer to the one they knew and loved

"How long have you known about…?" Asked Blake while gesturing her hand towards Penny.

"The first night we met. Just looking at her caused me to feel a pressure in the back of my head. Right before she left she touch my bare hands and my mind went blank. Then a few moments later I started to cough up blood. I think it was because of the massive amount information that makes her up. After resting a few minutes I realized what Penny was."

"You mean a wea" Blake started without thinking until her voice was cut off as a hand appeared around her throat and was forced her up against a wall. Looking at the hand's owner showed it was Ruby. She was glaring at Blake with her silver eyes burning with anger and her Aura flaring a deep crimson. They could almost _feel_ the weapons waiting to come to life.

Ruby then brought her face close to Blake's and spoke.

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." The voice was so unlike Ruby like that it made everyone pause for a moment wondering if it was really Ruby that was standing there.

"She is a person like everyone else. It does not matter if she is metal and everyone else is flesh and blood. She thinks, feels, and has her own desires. I WILL NOT stand it for a moment if anyone calls her a weapon… I thought you of all people, _Blake,_ would understand being different."

She then dropped Blake, who brought her hand to her throat as she gasped for breath. Ruby then went over to Penny and wordless put her chest plate back on. After Penny was dress Ruby then said with a voice that dead of emotion.

"We're going Penny"

After a second of hesitation Penny nodded and followed Ruby, who had dismissed the weapon door, out workshop and out of the dorm.

When they heard the door slam shut Weiss and Yang let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

A few moments later Blake recovered and was helped up by Yang, who then said what everyone was thinking.

"… well shit."

* * *

 **A/N: … Well this chapter is the definition of mood swings. I mean really. First we have Nuts & Dolts fluff. Then we have some miss understanding when Yang over hears Ruby and Penny. Back to fluff. And finally we have shit hitting the fan.**

 **HolyKnight5: While that would be interesting, that is not going to happen. I don't want to hurt the Bun-Bun.**

 **xanothos:** **Your emotions give me even more strength!**

 **As** **usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 15: The Consequences Of Power

Chapter 15: The Consequence of Power

 **A/N: A reviewer, Mossblomma, point out what Ruby did to Blake last chapter was vastly out of character. Upon rereading that section I agree. So I opened up Word and went to that section and thought of how I could change it. I got up and walked around for a moment thinking and then an idea hit me! So I would like to thank Mossblomma for their review which, in turn, gave me the idea for this chapter.**

 **Also the tags for the story have been change to better represent the way the story is turning out.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter is rated M**

 **The following contains brief references to an abusive relationship**

 **Line Brake**

Running. Once again Ruby was running. However unlike the events of five years ago it was for a different reason. She wished with every fiber of her being that it was for the same reason. She would rather go back to being taunted and bullied instead of what happened moments ago. She would gladly welcome the Beowolvies' claws if it meant what she just did could be undone.

Just moments ago she had one of her best friends in a strangle hold, all for a momentary slip of the tongue. Was Ruby angry that Blake almost called Penny a weapon? Of course she was, however, that didn't excuse her holding the girl against the wall by her throat.

She was scared. Terrified. She was angry at herself for what she did. But the thing that hurt most of all? It was the look of absolute _fear_ in Blake's eyes. Her cat-like eyes, in that moment, held the look of a long lost fear. The worst part was that the look on Blake's face made it seem like this had happened before. Ruby barely saw it, in part due to having hazy memory of the event, but Blake's eyes seemed to shift above Ruby's head as if she was looking at someone taller than her. The implications were best left unspoken.

As her running came to a stop she found herself in a side court yard. All was quiet for a moment until she dropped to her knees.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

As Ruby was screaming she unknowingly flared her Aura, bathing the area in a deep, blood red light. As her Aura continued to flare weapons started blossoming all over and were driven into the ground, making the courtyard a crude imitation of her inner world. With the sun having set the numerus weapons, combined with the crimson light gave the area an almost hellish appearance. The disappearing petals in the air only added to the unnatural look of the area.

However, if one looked at the petals that person would notice something was different. Instead of scattering to the wind like normal they seem to folded in on themselves. As they did that they seem to lose color, going from rose red to pitch black. Almost as if they were… wilting.

Looking at this from a short distance away was a girl with sea green eyes.

Line Brake

Back in the workshop

"… well shit." Yang summed up everyone thoughts as they heard Ruby and Penny leave the dorm room.

"I agree. But what the HELL was with Ruby? I can understand her being angry at Blake but, to hold her against the wall by her throat!?"

Yang was about to respond when she felt Blake starting to shake. Turning to her partner Yang saw she had her hands on her head while muttering to herself.

"stop… please… stop… I'll do anything… just please… stop" Those words were repeated over and over again in quick succession.

Seeing as Blake was in the verge of a panic attack Yang quickly wrapped her in a hug a flared her Semblance a bit and started quietly hushing the girl.

After a few moments Blake had returned to normal.

"You ok?" Yang asked quietly

"… yea."

"Come on lets go sit on the couch or something"

"Sure"

Once all three of them were sitting on the couch. After a few moments of silence Weiss spoke up.

"Have ether of you notice a major change in Ruby the last few months

"No, besides becoming more confident and making more friends." Said Yang with a measure of pride in her voice.

"Besides… that… no I haven't seen any changes" Said Blake while touching her throat.

Weiss scrunched her features for a moment before.

"Did anything happen to her before the start of the year" Weiss asked Yang

Yang thought for a moment "The only think of note was that the White Fang attacked Patch."

The other two quickly turned their heads towards Yang

"Why? From what I have heard Patch is probably one of the most accepting places on Remnant for Faunus" Weiss said.

Yang shrugged her shoulders "Hell if I know. Heck that's the reason Ruby got into Beacon early."

Weiss and Blake continued the stare at her.

"Oh that's right! She never told you two how she made it in two years early. Well now you know. She, along with me, dad and several fourth year students from Signal help fight back. She was the youngest there, but she held her own. Everything was going fine until _he_ showed up.

"Who showed up" asked Weiss, while Blake suddenly got the biggest sense of foreboding in her life.

 _"_ _No! No it couldn't have been him!_

"Whoever he was he was good. I mean _real_ good he was able to hold off me, Ruby and, the rest of the students off at the same time. He was about to break through but, luckily dad showed just in time and literally beat his ass into retreating. Man I have never seen dad as angry as he was that day. Although I guess since me and Rubies were in danger it makes sense."

Yang was quit for a moment.

"That was the most dangerous fight I have ever been in. The guy, a bull Faunus with red hair if I remember, scared the shit out of me. He fought off almost a dozen huntsmen and huntresses in training by himself"

While Yang was saying Blake was in _very_ deep thought.

 _"_ _I HAVE to tell them._ _ **HE**_ _was the reason I almost broke down. The way Ruby acted… It was almost as if she WAS him. But there is no way for that to happen. I mean it's not like he has anything that would… effect… Ruby."_

"OH GOD!" Blake shouted.

The other girls looked at her. Taking a deep breath Blake started.

"I… I think I know why Ruby acted like that"

"Really?!" Asked Yang leaning close to Blake

"… Yes" Taking another deep breath "The person you're talking about is called Adam and… he used to be my… boyfriend and he" At the last few words her voice broke.

Hearing that both Weiss and Yang a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to. That being said, and remember you don't have to answer, is what Ruby did something he did to you?"

Blake didn't answer but simple nodded her head.

Both Weiss and Yang look at one another with an unspoken question that neither of them wanted to asked. In the end Yang took the plunge.

"Blake… How did you know this Adam?" Although both her and Weiss already had an idea.

Blake stiffen up the second the question was asked but she calmed down when the other two light squeezed her shoulders.

"I… I… used to be in the White Fang!"

Now the other two girls stiffen Weiss more so then Yang. However Yang reached across Blake and put her other hand on Weiss shoulder. At this Weiss took a deep breath.

"How long have you been separated from them."

Blake had a shocked look on her face as she turned to the heiress.

"Wha… why?

"Blake, please just answer my question."

"… about eight months now"

Weiss closed her eyes and took a very deep breath

"…Ok then"

Blake continued to stare at Weiss. Weiss looked back with a small smile

"Blake, we have slept in the same room for three months. If you were going to do anything you would have done it by now."

The cat-girl procced to pulled Weiss into a huge hug which said girl gladly returned. Yang quickly joined them.

After a few moments they broke the hug and Yang spoke up.

"So how exactly is the Adam guy affecting my sister?"

"Well it's not so much Adam as it is his weapon, a sword and sheath combo called Wilt and Blush."

Weiss and Yang's eyes widen as they slowly put together the information.

"My theory is this. When someone fights with a weapon they put their Aura into to it to strengthen it right?"

Both nodded their heads.

"Well since Ruby copies any weapon she had ever seen…" She trailed off at the end

The other two gasped.

"So… what you're saying is because Adam … did things to you… and because it was you who got Ruby angry and the fact that she has his weapon in her soul" Weiss wanted Blake to confirm what she was implying.

"… yes. I believe that me making her angry may have trigger a "memory" in the blade" As Blake said that she unconsciously brought a hand to her gut. This action was not missed by Weiss and Yang.

"You mean?!" asked Yang

"… Yes… It… was one of our more… violent arguments. It was about two weeks before I left. I was trying to get him to realize that the White Fang wasn't making anything better the way we were acting. Normally he would just ignore me or just shove me out of his way. But that day…" Blake took a deep breath before continue.

"He… jabbed me in the gut the hilt of the blade. Then he held me against the wall and…"

Yang spoke up "You don't have to say anything else Blake. Based on how Ruby acted I can guess what he did.

"I have a question myself. Why has this only happened now and never before?" Asked Weiss

Both thought for a moment.

"Well, honestly, I think the reason it has never happened before is that Ruby has never been in this kind of situation before. Back at Signal Ruby was kind of a loner, so she never really hung out with anyone. So she was never really around anyone to get her angry. Also I think that this just a very unique case. I mean this situation is very hard to replicate. We have Ruby getting angry with someone, she also has a weapon where its owner was someone who in the past did violent things to the person who made her angry" Yang said.

After thinking it over both girls seemed to agree with Yang by nodding

"Oh and before you ask, no she cannot get rid of weapons she already has."

"Damn it" Weiss mutter under her breath.

Blake grunted in agreement with Weiss.

They were in silence for a moments

"Right now I think it would best if we wait for Ruby to come back here, and hopefully Penny too, so we can all just… talk I guess." Blake said, although her voice was somewhat depressed

Hearing her voice Yang pulled her into a one arm hugged

"Blake, you have nothing to feel bad about.

"But I"

"NO!" Yang said sharply "I don't want any of that self-pitying bullshit. All you had was a small slip of the tongue."

Weiss then put her arm around Blake's other shoulder.

"Yang's right Blake. You're okay and that's what matters. Right now let's just relax for a few minutes and then we we'll try and come up with a way so this doesn't happen again."

Hearing both girls Blake took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Your right, I always have been too hard on myself."

The door then opened

 **A/N: Well this just happened.**

 **Mossblomma: Once again thank you for your review.**

 **HolyKnight5: After this chapter do you WANT Velvet coping Ruby's weapons? *insert evil laughter with lightning***

 **FoxyFoxation** **: For the most part they HAVE gotten along with one another. It just so happens when someone says the wrong thing it is REALLY the wrong thing to say.**

 **As usual thank you for reading and do not forget to follow, favorite and leave a review**

 **Till next time.**


	18. Update Notice

So it has been about six months since the last update. It was a combination of writers's block, life in general, reading other stories and school. Now that I am on off for winter so I'll try to start posting again. **Please note** ****I am doing a retcon of chapters 14 and 15. Chapter 14 will in large remain the same. However how Ruby acts at the end of the chapter will be vastly different. However I will leave them up for those who want to read them. the new chapter will a be called Chapter 14: Context is Important: Rewrite. As the chapter is mostly written at this point I only have to add the new ending.

Thanks you SO much for waiting for an update to this story. I know from waiting for stories I read to update. Anyway have a nice and have *Insert politically correct way to say "have a good holiday season with out pissing someone off*


End file.
